In Evil, Residing
by Silver Meta Dragon
Summary: A race of dragons are spreading, can you stop the unstoppable? A revised version of an old story. R&R plz IT'S DONE! finally. I also own all techs, characters, and etc unless By Rare, Nintendo
1. Prelude

In Evil, Residing

Prelude

Author's Note: Since my account was closed awhile ago, I wrote _A Dragon's Tale_, which was actually was sort of a sequel to _Fatal Intent_. I've decided to remix _Fatal Intent_ and call it _In Evil, Residing_. There won't be as much R rated content in it as the last one but do expect some graphic things. I might also use the same names, so, here we go.

The small mercenary craft lit up its engines and they exploded with power; even though this was silent since it was in space. The cargo was a large supply of armaments, mostly illegal and quite lethal, but if the cash was there, he did not care.

The lone occupant of the craft sat in the pilot's chair and he cleaned a large pistol idly. It was the old style, with bullets and not laser rounds; however it was able to puncture personal shields. In four quick motions, it was snapped together and back in the worn holster. He laid his head back and set the cloaking device as his craft moved onto its destination.

"Unknown craft, please respond." The message repeated and he slowly awoke.

"This is Fox." The mercenary said and the Comm lit up.

"Fox, he's waiting for you. Do you have the goods?"

"I do, do you have the money?"

"Power down your ship and kill the cloaking device; we will board you and you will get your money." Fox powered down his ship and he disarmed the cloak as something docked. The hatch opened and Fox walked into his room; he picked up the heavy crate easily and he set it down once he reached the hatch. Four black clothed figures walked up to him and they had their blasters drawn.

"Here are the goods." Fox said. The middle figure snapped his paw and the figure on the right handed Fox a disk. Fox took it and the middle figure opened the case; his shaded eyes protected what he felt from Fox and he shut the lid.

"It's all here. Thank you for your business." The figure lifted the box and Fox looked up from the disk.

"Wait, the deal was for more than this paltry sum."

"You will receive what we have paid." There was a cocking sound and Fox had his pistol out.

"No, you will pay me what you owe or lose your life." They turned around and Fox saw a glint of weapons inside their cloaks and he steeled himself.

"Fox, do you want to make this your last career move?" Fox lowered his pistol and the figures walked back onto their ship. The hatch closed and Fox sighed as he holstered his blaster.

"Ahh, damn." He looked at the disk and he pocketed it.

The large contingent of ships gathered around the two large orbiting suns; it was a dead galaxy and they had found it that way almost a two millennia ago. Back then they had invaded a thriving universe; the natives had not resisted, in fact they had welcomed them. The invading race wasted no time in disposing of them. The invading race was something that was not seen in any galaxy or Lylatian eye.

They were dragons. Now, when I say dragons, I don't mean the ones in fairy tales that breathe fire and have wings and all that crap. I want you to clear your mind of what you know dragons to be.

The planet beneath the ships was red from the sands that blew violently over the surface. It was the only planet that wasn't inhabited when they had arrived. The dragons adapted to the harsh climate and now, they would be able to withstand almost anything,

The collision alarm sounded and Fox immediately was awake; he grabbed the controls and yanked them to the left. He powered up the aux systems and he eased the throttle forward as the engines lit up.

The vid screen flicked on and Fox saw that a small blue craft was being chased by four other heavy fighters. He powered up the weapons and Fox clicked on the Comm.

"Fox to unknown craft, come in." He received static for a moment but then a voice (a bit British sounding for a human) came over the Comm.

"I'm in trouble, shields are down, engines are failing, and my weapons are offline." A female answered.

_Oh man, a female in trouble._ Fox thought and he targeted the four ships. He let loose with a missile burst. They slammed into the ships and one was destroyed as the other three broke off.

"Get out of the way, I'll deal with these three." Fox radioed and he easily took down one of the craft leaving two. They circled around him and two vid shots came up on his Comm.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing taking our prey away from us?"

"Yeah, get your own vixen." Two identical panthers said.

"You don't own her." Fox said and he shot off the wing of one of the panthers. He spun out into space and Fox detonated his ship by passing one laser round through the engines. The last panther faltered when Fox turned toward him; he died in silence as the ship exploded. Fox pulled up to the vixen's ship and her vid shot came up; it fazed out before her picture came on but audio was still live.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Yes, no problem." Fox said and a warning flashed onto his Comm. "You're ship is-"

"Yes, I know." She said and Fox backed up a bit. She ejected and Fox picked up the escape pod as her ship exploded. He moved the pod into the small docking bay and Fox walked into the bay. The hatch opened and a cerulean furred vixen practically fell out of the pod; Fox walked over to her and he helped the lady up. She was wearing long pants, shirt, flight jacket, bandanna that partially covered her shoulder length hair, boots, and she had two gold earrings in her left ear.

"Well, so you are the infamous Fox McCloud?"

"How did you know that?" He asked as she smiled.

"Well, you told me your name was Fox and I put two and two together. Plus, you're quite famous all over Lylat." She looked around at my ship and I sighed. "Nice rig, how old is this?"

"At least five years; it's an old Delta class model and I got it when I was eighteen." Fox said as he walked back to the cockpit. "So what's your name?" He asked as he ran his paws over the console.

"Krystal, daughter of the ruling house of Cerinia." That stopped Fox cold. The ruling house was a very wealthy family and the prospect of returning the daughter of a king could bring some cash.

A lot of cash.

Inside the dark ship, the light of the twin Sols illuminated the figure's scales; the pod he was sleeping in was situated in a large Capitan quarters. The small radio in the pod clicked on and a voice filtered in.

"Capitan, you're needed at the bridge." He was rudely awakened and his head knocked against the glass shield covering the pod.

"Dammit, I told you not to bother me unless we were moving out."

"Sir, we are." The dragon inwardly sighed and he popped the hatch to his pod. He slipped into his armor and the dragon Capitan walked onto the bridge of his ship.

"Capitan Treylon, the Hierarchs have issued the go ahead, and the Admiral wants to speak to you."

"Thank you Delquin." Treylon said as the main screen flicked on.

"Treylon," The Admiral was an imposing figure, and Treylon had always been a bit nervous around him. "I want your ship, the _Maru_, to lead the fleet onto to glory for the Hierarchs."

"That would bring me great honor, Admiral." He nodded and the Admiral's image was replaced with space. "You heard the dragon Delquin." The Comm officer hit the engines and the massive fleet vanished into Slipspace.

Fox sat at the small kitchen table and the cerulean vixen sighed as Fox cleaned his pistol again.

"So how long have you been a mercenary?" Krystal asked. Fox laid out four clips and he checked the rounds in them.

"Almost six years now." Fox replied and his quickly reassembled his weapon. "It's been one Hell of a ride." Fox replied and Krystal laughed. "What's it like being a princess?"

"Well, money is no object, but having to conform to all the 'royal' rules is a pain in the ass. I'm always having my parents nag me about acting like a princess; I'd like to get away from all that." Fox knew what she was implying.

"Stay a princess, the life of a mercenary is sometimes lethal. I wouldn't want you to get killed on someone who is actually after me." They sat in silence for a minute and she crossed her legs.

"So how long till you take me back?" Fox checked his Comm and inwardly he didn't want to take her back.

"About an hour." Krystal yawned and Fox shut off his Comm. "Why don't you get some rest, my cot's right over in that room."

"That's alright, I'll be fine."

"Ok, suit yourself." Fox said as he walked back into the cockpit. Fox sat down in the pilot's chair and he checked the console; the shields had taken a hit in the last battle and he had had to re-key the system. While Fox was doing that, he heard Krystal get up and go into his room. He looked back and she lay down on his cot; in a few minutes she was asleep and Fox turned back to the console.

He finished twenty minutes later and Fox saw a tiny planet in front of him; he was over a hundred clicks away but he could see the tiny dot. His Comm beeped and the face of a cerulean vulpine, who was almost a spitting image of Krystal, came up.

"You are entering Cerinian airspace, mercenaries aren't allowed in our airspace, turn back before you are arrested."

"I think I have your daughter." Complete joy arose on his muzzle but it turned dark after a few seconds.

"Have you kidnapped her to get the ransom money?"

"No, I found her under attack from a few pirates. I'm taking her back to her home."

"Ok, you are cleared, you will be escorted in so power down you ship and wait." The Comm died and Fox only switched off the weapons, he would not completely bend to their rules.

Fox walked into his room and he bent down next to Krystal; she was sleeping peacefully and Fox was struck by her beauty.

"Krystal, wake up." She stirred and Fox slightly shook her. "Hey, we're here."

"Ok, I'm up." Fox left the room and he sat back down at the controls. Two heavy Cerinian cruisers had surrounded Fox's craft and they had their weapons trained on him.

"We will escort you to the King's Palace and then you will leave after you release the princess." The Capitan of one of the craft ordered.

"Ok, but you're treating me like I did something wrong." They didn't answer him and Fox eased the throttle forward. Krystal walked up behind him and she noticed the large thorn branch tattoo that ran from his neck down into his flight jacket.

"How are they treating you?"

"Like I'm holding you for ransom." Fox answered and the Capitan on the Comm smiled at Krystal.

"Welcome back to Cerinia, Krystal. I hope you haven't been treated-"

"I've been fine." She interrupted and the Capitan nodded as his vid shot died. "That's why I hate being the daughter of the King and Queen." She said and Krystal sat down next to Fox in the co-pilot's chair. "I still would like to become a mercenary." Fox just held in a laugh and he looked at the cruisers who had him covered like white on rice.

"You don't think you could tell them to ease up a bit?"

"No, they want me safe back to Cerinia; it would look like you're forcing me."

"Christ…" Fox whispered.

Fox put down his ship and he shut it down as the two cruisers set down around him. Fox opened the hatch and he threw off his flight jacket as they walked out into the warm air. Two squads of Cerinian Royal Guards were already out and they surrounded Fox and Krystal.

"Well, this must be goodbye, your highness."

"Don't use that title." She answered and the Capitan of the Guard walked up.

"Thank you for rescuing the princess, now you must leave our planet." He handed Fox a small disk and Fox pocketed the money as he turned to his ship.

"Fox, wait." The vixen said. The Capitan looked annoyed and Fox stopped as he turned back. Krystal pushed through the troops and she handed him something. "Take this, later Fox." She boarded one of the cruisers and they lifted off, almost blowing Fox down. He walked onto his ship and he looked at the object in his paw.


	2. Advance

In Evil, Residing

Advance

Fox looked at the object in his paw; it was a sapphire necklace with a gold chain that held the stone.

_A last gift?_ Fox wondered and he stored it away in his belt in a pocket. He walked into his ship and he sat down at the console; Fox tried to start up with ship but there was a loud grinding sound and it shuddered as the engine quit.

"Oh Hell, what now?" Fox said as he walked into the engine room. He opened up a hatch and the plasma inside was dark. Normally it was pulsing so Fox connected a diagnostic tool and it glowed in the dim light. The tool showed dark results and he put the tool away as he reached into the engine. Something connected with his gloved paw and he felt plasma jolt through him. Fox screamed as he flew back into the wall, his fur smoked and he blacked out.

Krystal walked into the throne room of her parents and they looked down upon her. The room was brightly lit with stained glass pictures of past rulers and they created a myriad of colors on the throne room floor. The two were dressed very majestically and the king had a gold scepter in his paw; it was encrusted with jewels and it had a ruby on the head.

"Where have you been?" The king asked.

"We were so worried about you." The queen added. They walked down to their daughter and Krystal looked down.

"I don't want to be a princess anymore."

"What do you mean Krystal? Is there something wrong with your life?"

"Yes, it's too restricting." Krystal answered. Worry showed on her mother's face and her father adopted a strong tone.

"Does this involve that mercenary that rescued you after you decided to just leave us?" Her father looked into his daughter's eyes and they betrayed what she thought. "It is isn't it? You know that mercenaries aren't allowed on our planet." He said and his Comm rang. The king answered it and the face of a doctor of the main hospital came up.

"Sir, we had an incident a few minutes ago. The mercenary who brought your daughter back is in critical condition; he was in a plasma accident. We examined his ship and his engines have malfunctioned, I need advice of what to do. He is also in possession of several illegal weapons that are a class five threat."

"Is he unconscious?" The king asked and the doctor looked over.

"Yes, and we are analyzing his body for internal injuries. He might lose his right arm, but we are still looking for other serious injuries."

"Notify me when he awakes." The king said and the doctor nodded as the Comm died. "A class five threat? I'm going to imprison him when he recovers."

"But father," Krystal interjected. "What has he done?"

"He is a mercenary, a loner, a murderer, possibly even a rapist. I'm not allowing you to see him that is final."

"I agree with your father, Krystal." The queen added.

"And that is why I left." She turned around and her father yelled after her.

"Krystal, don't walk away from me!" She kept going and her mother placed a paw on the king's arm.

"Let her go Kova, she won't get near the mercenary."

The doctor walked over to the mercenary and he examined the implant that the surgeons had replaced his right arm with a steel one. The merc had a thorn tattoo that ran from his neck, down his shoulder, and it looped around a few times around his arm. The merc stirred and his eyes creaked open.

"Oh man." Fox said as he tried to sit up.

"Oh wait, don't move, you're still adjusting to your implant so try not to move."

"What implant?" Fox asked and the doctor pointed to his arm.

"When you touched the exposed engine plasma, you were severely shocked and you almost died. Your arm took the brunt of it and it had to be removed, so we replaced it with a mechanical one." Fox sighed and there was a commotion outside the room.

"I'm going in there."

"I have orders from the King and Queen for you not to see him."

"I don't give a shit what my parents said, let me in."

"No can do." The doctor walked over and he eased the door open.

"Can I help you?" Krystal pushed the guard aside and he moved past the doctor and she walked up to Fox.

"My parents said that they would lock you up after you made a full recovery." She said and Fox sighed.

"Well, you can thank them for this new arm."

"I will but I'm going to make sure that you get out of here when you make a full recovery."

"Is my ship ok?"

"I don't know but I'll make sure that we get a better one when we get out of here."

"But, I have some weapons that I need to take with me."

"I know; that's why my parents don't want me with you." She pulled up a chair and Krystal sat next to Fox.

"So why did you give me your necklace?"

"I wanted you to remember me when you left."

Treylon slept soundly in his chamber as the light from Slipspace illuminated his strong features. His black scales glinted dully in the dim light and his armor lay in front of the pod; it was a prototype for a new version for the Dragon Army. It was stronger, had rechargeable shields, and made the wearer translucent when it was activated.

Sort of a cloaking device, I guess.

"Bridge to Capitan Treylon." The dragon was jerked awake and he hit the Comm inside the pod.

"Dammit Delquin, what do you want?"

"You told me to alert you when we were two hours from the Lylat System."

"We're out of the Red Storm?"

"Yes we left our galaxy about ten hours ago."

"Ok, give me a few minutes." Treylon said as he popped the hatch to the pod and he stepped out. He flexed his stiff muscles and he slipped into his armor. It initialized with a beep and Treylon felt it sync with his thoughts. The shields whined for a second as they charged and Treylon engaged the cloak. He blended with the background and even though his outline was still visible, he walked out of his room and into the hallway.

Treylon stepped onto the bridge of his ship and his crew did not notice. He sat in the Capitan's chair and he could tell his crew was anxiously waiting. The main screen flicked on and it was the Admiral.

"Is Treylon here yet?"

"I am." He sat and the dragon materialized in his chair.

"We are approaching the Lylat System and the Hierarchs have given us a message. They want us to take over any planets that we encounter until we reach Venom; that is a planet where they want to deal with a scientist named Andross."

"So what is our first target?"

"A planet named Cerinia; the planet is ruled by a king and queen, so I want you to go down there and kidnap the ruling house. I will then send down a ground assault and we will enslave the population to serve us. It will be a military outpost and then we will continue to Venom. If he is willing to serve us, then we will consider him an ally and then continue on until we reach a planet called Corneria. That is our main objective since Corneria is the main enemy of Venom. Cerinia will be in range in about four hours so I will contact you then, until that time, run dark on the Slipstream and activate the cloak. Admiral out."

"Activate the cloak Delquin."

"Yes sir." He said and Treylon stood up.

"Contact me when we are in range." The dragon walked out and Delquin nodded.

The room was quiet and Fox eased himself up; he swung his legs off the bed and Fox slowly let his bare feet hit the floor. He stood up and everything felt ok so he took a step; nothing was wrong so he raised his paws above his head and stretched. There was no feeling in his right arm so Fox took a look at it; it didn't look any different but it felt odd. There was a knock at the door and Fox quickly slipped on a pair of pants.

"Is anyone in there?" Fox sat down on the bed and the door opened. Krystal walked in and she was startled that Fox was up. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yes, now when am I going to be locked up?" She walked over and her clothing had changed a bit; she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black pants, boots, and her tail was tied off at three lengths.

"In a few hours, I told my parents that you were still out so they will check in a few hours. Get dressed; I have a ship for us."

"Us? I can't take you with me."

"Why not?" Fox considered the question and he frowned. "I can handle the life you lead."

"Ok, it's your choice." Fox picked up his shirt and Krystal pointed out the tattoo.

"Where did you get that?" Fox stopped and he looked at his marking.

"I got that when I brought my mercenary ship." Fox slipped on his shirt and he put on a pair of boots that were by the bed. "So when do we leave?"

"Right now." She turned on her wrist Comm and Fox was projected onto the bed, Fox looked at her and she tossed him a small circular device. "That is to insure that you are still there and this is for you to escape with me." Fox turned the device over and he must have hit a switch because he vanished.

"What the Hell?" He said and Krystal laughed.

"Put it into your pocket and follow me closely." She walked over to the door and Fox walked behind her and they walked out of the hospital. Krystal opened the door to the hovercar that was waiting in the parking lot and they piled in. Krystal started up the car and Fox reappeared in the passenger seat. "Get down; I don't want you seen with me." Fox ducked down and Krystal floored it as the car shot away from the hospital. "I have the ship waiting in the main docking bay so sit tight until we arrive."

"No problem." Fox answered. She flicked on the onboard NAV system and it powered up with a beep.

"Ok Fox, stay quiet for a while." She hit a button on the Comm and her father's face came up.

"Krystal, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"The hospital! What have your mother and I told you?"

"Stop acting like you own me." She flicked off the Comm and Krystal took a sharp left. "I hate them Fox."

"You shouldn't say that Krystal. I never knew my mother since she was killed in a car bomb when I was little. My father was killed in a battle against Andross in the last Venomian War. I was on my own since fifteen, and I never had a chance to really know my parents." Krystal looked at him and he looked up tot the window. "Can I sit up there now?"

"Yeah, I think you'll be ok." Fox slid up into the seat and he looked at the cloaking device.

"This is sweet. A personal cloak; I never thought that it would be manufactured."

"It's the only one in existence on Cerinia, I had it made secretly." Fox raised his eyebrows and she touched it. Fox vanished and Krystal pulled into the bay. "Now be quiet and follow me closely." Krystal said as she shut down the car and waited until Fox had gotten out the way she had. Krystal took a small case out of the trunk and she gave the key to the valet as she walked into the bay. A Cerinian walked up to her and they embraced briefly.

"Your ship is this way princess." Krystal walked with him and when they reached the ship, the hatch opened. Krystal opened the case and she handed him a small disk.

"Thank you Leon, here is your payment now keep this quiet."

"Yes ma'am." Fox dashed aboard and Krystal walked in behind him. The hatch closed and Fox switched off the cloak.

"I guess you paid your way out of this one."

"Yes, Leon is an old friend who owes me a favor. Now let's get out of here." Krystal walked into the cockpit and Fox looked around at the ship; it was richly decorated and his jaw dropped as he walked around. This surpassed his old craft a hundred and twenty percent. "Hey, you might want to hold onto something." Krystal yelled back and he quickly walked up into the cockpit. She threw the throttle forward and Fox was thrown back into the craft as he caught a hold with his bionic arm. There was no pain as he was jerked around and Krystal slowed as they left Cerinia behind them.

"Thanks for the warning." Fox said as he hit the ground when the artificial gravity kicked in.

"Oh Fox, are you ok?" Krystal asked as she hauled him up.

"I've been better, now where is my cargo that I was carrying?"

"It's in that room there." Fox quickly went over to it and he opened the large case's hatch. Krystal looked in and inside was four glowing weapons. "What are those?" Krystal asked as Fox picked up one. It was small with a silver covering and a long clip that was placed on the top of the weapon.

"This is the SC-230. Fires armor piercing rounds capable of destroying personal shields and with the blade melee weapon on the butt," He paused and whipped it toward Krystal. She screamed and Fox hovered the blade a few inched above her throat. "It's quite a deadly weapon." He replaced the gun and closed the lid. "Don't touch these without my consent first."

"Yes Fox, no problem." Krystal said.


	3. First Obstacle

In Evil, Residing

First Obstacle

"Treylon…Treylon." The voice echoed in the pod and the dragon was jolted awake; he slammed his head into the top of the pod and Treylon groaned as he rubbed his head.

"What, oh man."

"I'm bringing the fleet out of Slipspace and into cloak. We will station above the planet and you will go down and kidnap the ruling house. When you're done, bring them up to your ship and we'll have to disable the Orbital Defense Stations. If you can successfully capture the king and queen I will promote you to Commander."

"Yes sir, Admiral." Treylon said as he popped the hatch to the pod. Treylon rose out and he slipped into his armor; he walked out of his room and a smile crept onto his muzzle.

Finally, some action.

Treylon walked into the crew's quarters and they immediately stood to attention as he walked around them. The _Maru's_ crew numbered a hundred and Treylon grabbed the mike that was on the wall.

"Ok, I need some volunteers to go down to the surface. If you don't have your entire equipment ready, sit down." Some dragons sat and Treylon nodded. "Alright, I have less than four hundred combat cycles experience, take a seat." More dragons sat down and Treylon was still not satisfied. "Ok, I need a group of ten dragons that is all I require." A few sat down and Treylon nodded. "Ok, you, you, you three, you, you, and you three, you're coming with me." Treylon walked out of the quarters and his crew followed him.

Krystal yawned as she rose from the cot and Fox was already up.

"Hey, there's a call for you on the Comm, I think it's your father." Krystal walked over and Fox hit the button.

"Krystal, where the Hell are you? You're mother and I was so worried about you."

"I'm with Fox." Krystal said and Kova went ballistic.

"The mercenary! Are you shitting me?"

"Father, it's not that bad, I'm glad I left Cerinia." The king walked off and her mother came on.

"Krystal, you need to come back. Your father and I want you to return so we can arrest the mercenary for taking you."

"Mother, I took him. We borrowed a ship and I'm starting a new life." She was about to respond when she turned.

"Kova, what was that?" There was a loud bang and her father's body flew into the room. "Kova-!" There was a large flash and her parent's bodies lay on the floor. Fox looked carefully and he saw something move into the room and a laser shot took out the Comm.

Treylon sat in the cloaked shuttle as it passed by the Orbital Defense Stations; they didn't notice and the ten dragons sat around him.

"As I already told you, we're going down to the planet's surface and capturing the ruling house. Use force only if needed and do not, and I mean do not hurt the king and queen. I need them alive and coherent. Any questions?"

"No sir." The team said. The shuttle broke the atmosphere and the pilot killed the engine as he out it down a few hundred yards away from the palace. The hatch opened and the dragons piled out.

"Engage cloak and set all weapon activities to silent." The dragons clicked their weapons and Treylon led his team to the main gate. They climbed up the gate and the dragons dropped silently into the yard. Treylon saw no guards and he took a step forward.

"Sir," One of the dragons had a paw on his shoulder and Treylon removed his booted paw.

"Yes?"

"They have a security system out and it is active." He pointed out small red squares on the lawn and Treylon looked for another way in. Treylon saw that the high gated wall ran all the way to the palace and he removed his boots.

"Stay here, I'll take care of this." Treylon said as he shouldered his rifle. Treylon walked over to the high wall and he unleashed his claws as he nimbly scaled the wall. The dragon crawled the length of the wall and he used his massive strength to grip the wall. Treylon cut a hole in a window with an energy sword and he slipped into the palace. He cut the sword and Treylon snuck through the palace; there were a few guards patrolling but he dispatched them quite easily. He walked into the guard booth that was to his left and he deactivated the security system. His dragons came through the front door a few minutes later and they walked up to where the king and queen where.

"Kova, what was that?" They heard and Treylon walked right into the king. He yelled and Treylon hit him across the jaw with his fist; Kova was sent into the room and a dragon tossed in a flash grenade. It detonated and the two were knocked unconscious; Treylon saw an active Comm and he put a laser round through it.

Treylon walked into the bridge on his ship and he nodded to Delquin.

"Patch me through to the Admiral." The Comm officer ran his paws over the console and the Admiral's vid shot came up.

"Treylon, do you have done what I asked?"

"Yes, I have them in custody, what should I do with them?"

"For the moment, nothing. I want you to prepare your troops for the assault on the Orbital Defense Stations. I'm going to have you and the other Captains take one ODS per ship. You have the honor of taking the first one Commander."

"Fox, we have to go back, my parents could be in danger."

"Krystal, we have no idea if they are even ok; but if you want to then let's go." Fox input the coordinates for Cerinia and his ship vanished. Krystal sat beside him and she had a worried look on her face as Fox looked over.

"Fox, I should never have left them."

"If you hadn't, you might be dead also." She looked over and the truth of his words hit her like an anvil.

Kova slowly came awake and he was blinded by a bright light; he quickly shut his eyes and he felt something grasp his muzzle. There was a strange voice and Kova could not understand what it said.

"Kentish joytivc enemas." The voice was a baritone and Kova struggled to see the figure talking to him. "Hatfs, ban tonow sleis xan? Or should I say," The voice said, lapsing into Cerinian. "Welcome to the _Maru_." Treylon killed the light but there was another one behind him and it kept him backlit.

"What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want from you, it's what the Hierarchs want and I must follow what they decree, like take over Cerinia."

"Kova, what is going on?" The Queen said as she awoke.

"Well, the Queen is awake, what pray, is your name?" Treylon asked as he moved close to her. The terror factor was amped up tenfold and the Queen could barely talk.

"My…my name is Skye."

"Well Skye, welcome to Hell." He backhanded her on the muzzle twice and she was out.

"Leave her-" Kova started but Treylon lashed his fist across his muzzle three times.

"Shut up vulpine, you're mine now."


	4. Second Obstacle

In Evil, Residing

Second Obstacle

Treylon sat in the shuttle as it and hundreds of others silently moved toward their assigned Orbital Defense Stations. Treylon checked his Overwatch for the fifth time and he looked around at his crew; he was the most advanced dragon in the group because of his armor. All the others didn't have a shield generator or cloaking, he had been picked out from all the other Captains to test the equipment.

"Sir, we will make contact in three, two, and one, now." The shuttle groaned and the hatch was opened as soon as the outer hull was cut away. Treylon jumped through the hole and the alarm hadn't gone off yet. His team locked their weapons and Treylon held his fist up.

"Two groups, one left, the other to the right, I'll take point." The hallway they had landed in was cut in two and Treylon shouldered the Overwatch as he unleashed his sword. It glowed with uncontained energy and he heard an elevator open to his left. He turned and the cerulean vulpine couldn't even blink as Treylon slashed him in half. Blood exploded onto the wall and Treylon kicked the carcass out into the hallway as his team piled into the elevator. Treylon pushed the button to the bridge and the elevator whizzed upwards; it opened and Treylon stepped out into the bridge. The Capitan of the OSD turned around and dragons piled into the room.

"Surrender now or die." Treylon said and he ripped a blaster from a dragon next to him. He took aim and pulled off a quick shot; it ripped through the Comm Officer's head and the Cerinian fell back onto the console, dead. The Capitan made a move and Treylon pointed the blaster at her. "Have a seat." He said and the blaster fired. The bolt took her through the leg and she screamed as she fell to the floor. Her words were strange to the rest of the dragons but Treylon knew what she was saying.

_"Yato, faer jagk taer re, yato."_ (Please, don't kill me, please.)

_"Dukt fatwah juget killik."_ (Move and I kill you.) Treylon pointed to the other crew and he motioned for them to stand in the corner. "Strip them of their Comms and anything else you find of value." Treylon ordered his dragons. They moved into the group of Cerinians and equipment began piling up everywhere. Treylon grabbed the Capitan and he dragged her over by the Comm. "Move him." The cerulean vulpine didn't understand so Treylon roared into her face while pointing. "MOVE HIM OR YOU DIE!" The Capitan hurriedly moved her dead Officer and Treylon took out his Comm. "ODS 1 captured, please advise." The Admiral came up on the Comm and he smiled.

"Treylon well done. You can do what you like with the crew but I want the Capitan of the Station. Return to your ship and I will station others where you are. Admiral out." Treylon killed his Comm and he shouted to his dragons.

"You can do whatever you like with them, but this one is mine." He turned to the female and he noticed that her leg was bleeding profusely. _"Don't move."_ He said in Cerinian and Treylon ripped the pant leg of her uniform off. He looked at the wound and he dug a bandage out of his utility belt.

_"Que teklak pastio?"_ (Why are you doing this?)

_"Tiyo wetno slti sangre."_ (So you don't bleed all over the place on my shuttle.) Treylon said and he looked over, blood was all over the place as his team literally ripped the foxes to pieces. Blood was a sport for them and Treylon wanted to join in but that would have been a bad example to his dragons. He turned back to the female and she had the blaster pointed at him. He let her go and she crawled backward as she raised the blaster; she screamed something and the weapon fired. It was absorbed by Treylon's shield and she fired again, no effect. Treylon kicked her wound and she screamed as Treylon placed his booted paw on her chest. "Don't make me kill you, because I will if you don't behave." She seemed to get the message when he kicked the weapon out of her paw and leveled the laser sword at her throat.

"Commander Treylon." The Comm lit up and he answered it.

"Yes?"

"We have explored the station and there is a pocket of resistance that we can't pierce, I need advice."

"Recall your team back to the shuttle, I'll be there in a moment." He turned to his team and they were still at it. There was one Cerinian still left and he was in the corner; the dragons were toying with him with their laser swords. "Hey, that's enough, we're leaving." The team left the fox alone and blood was all over him from al the little cuts that had been inflicted on him. Treylon aimed his blaster and the round passed through the fox's head. Treylon holstered his blaster but he kept his sword out as he grabbed the female by the neck fur. She screamed and he whispered in her ear something in Cerinian, she was instantly calm and they walked back into the elevator. The dragons eyed the female but Treylon kept her safe as they walked back to the shuttle. Compared to the dragons, the female was tiny as she was only five foot ten while Treylon was almost eight feet tall. He was tall for a dragon but they ranged from six to eight feet as being the norm. Treylon killed his sword and he sat the female beside him.

_Why are you being so kind to me?_ She asked him in Cerinian.

_I'm protecting you until the Admiral decides what to do with you._

_Who's the Admiral?_

_The Commander of this fleet now shut up or I will slit your throat._ She became quiet and one of the dragons eyed her.

"That's enough Axel; you have more chances to kill Cerinians."

"Yes sir."

Fox brought the ship out of warp and nothing seemed different from when they had left.

"So what's wrong?" Krystal asked and Fox was quiet.

"Something's wrong, we would have been contacted by one of the stations by now." Fox said and he turned the ship around.

Something blocked his path; it was a giant black frigate with down swept wings, massive guns, heavy thrusters and red portholes. The Comm lit up and Fox hesitated when he went to push the answer button. He pushed it and the figure was backlit so his face was hidden.

"Kito yorna detatf tach." Fox frowned and he looked at Krystal.

"Do you know what he is saying?"

"No, I don't." Krystal responded.

"_Kitash mito dalit snetir."_ Fox looked at Krystal and she frowned.

"That was in the native tongue of Cerinia; most Cerinians speak Cornerian or a mix of both languages."

"So what did he say?" Fox asked and the voice answered.

"Or should I say, you will power down your weapons and be boarded." The voice said as it lapsed into Cornerian. "Do it or I will be forced to destroy you."

"Who are you?" Fox asked.

"That is not important, shut down your ship or I will be forced to do so."

"Who are you?" Fox asked and the figure laughed. "Answer my question dammit!" The figure was silent as something slammed into the ship; Fox was thrown to the floor and Krystal latched onto the seat as the ship lost power. The auxiliary systems kicked in and the Comm was still on.

"Don't make me kill you; you will be boarded and imprisoned in my brig." The Comm shut down and Fox struggled to his feet as something grind against the craft. The hatch was opened and something slammed into Fox; blackness overtook him and he felt nothing.

The Cerinian Capitan was herded into a room with the other OSD Captains and Treylon walked in since he was one of the few dragons that could speak Cerinian. He had learned it when they had first arrived; he had plugged in a small translator device into his neural implant in his head and it had uploaded Cornerian and Cerinian language files. The Admiral came onto the screen and he began talking through a translator.

"You have been taken here and are now prisoners of war. I will not allow your release unless it is by death; you will be imprisoned in the Capitan's or Commander's who took over your OSD brig. They have complete authority and I have authorized them to kill you if you make one false move. Also, we have captured your King and Queen." Treylon smiled and he noticed that his female was shaking with fright as the Admiral continued. "Your planet is now under our control. Admiral out." The screen shut off and Treylon pulled out his sword.

_"Ok, let's go, to your specified dragons now or I will kill you all."_ He said in the flowing, silvery speech of a Cerinian. When his vulpine walked by, he grabbed her and she tried to resist; Treylon got her in a chokehold and he forced her unconscious. He threw her over his shoulder and as the foxes left, he walked to the brig of his ship. He opened the door and the two occupants were still out cold. He set her down and Treylon shut the door; he activated his cloak and Treylon killed his sword as he waited.

Fox slowly came awake and as his eyes became used to the darkness, he picked out two forms. He crawled over to one and he gently shook it; it moaned and sat up.

_"Te quesk lado?"_ (Who are you?)

"Uh, Krystal?" Fox asked and the figure crawled away from him_. "Tesk no shi lalto!"_ (Stay away from me!) Fox held up his paws and the female shrunk into the corner as Krystal sat up.

"What is going on?" She stopped and listened to the Cerinian. _"Hey, calm down."_

_"Is he a dragon? I am really afraid now, they took over my Command and we are all going to die!"_ She said quickly and Krystal moved over to the vixen.

_"Wait, calm down, I'm from Cerinia and I am the daughter of the King and Queen."_

_"Princess, you're family has been captured."_

"Well, you just figured that out." Treylon said and they quit talking. "Welcome to the _Maru_."

"So you're the one who took us?" Fox asked as the lights flashed on. Fox saw no one who was talking and something grabbed him by the throat. It was like a vice and Fox tried to lash out with his mechanical arm. Treylon was taken by surprise and he almost dropped Fox. Treylon caught the next blow and he bent the arm backward; with flexed with the motion but Fox couldn't move it.

"Yes, I am. I am also the on who will kill you." He squeezed Fox's neck and Krystal rushed up.

"Stop it, you'll kill him!" Treylon backhanded her and she fell to the floor as he dropped Fox. The vulpine was out of breath and he gasped on the floor as he walked over to Krystal.

"That's the idea, so shut the Hell up or you'll be next." He looked at the other female and she screamed as he lifted her up by the neck fur. "You've lived long enough." Treylon took out his energy sword and he threw her down to the ground; Krystal tried to help but Treylon kicked her cruelly in the stomach. She flew against the wall and a scream echoed from her and Treylon raised the blade. "It is _now time to_ die." He said in Cornerian and Cerinian and the sword came down. It ripped through her fragile fur and she clutched her chest; the blade hadn't gone in all the way and Treylon smiled at his own cruelty. He let the blade fall again and this time the blow was fatal, it sliced through her artery in the neck and her head fell to the ground as her body slumped against the wall. Fox had recovered his strength and he held Krystal close to him as Treylon turned to them. "Let this be a warning to you both; your lives matter not to me. The Dragonian race will conquer your pitiful race and the Hierarchs will be pleased to know that Cerinia has fallen." Treylon flicked on his Comm and he spoke an order in his native tongue. "Get this mess out of here." The door opened and two dragons picked up the female's body, they left and Treylon slammed the door behind him.

"Fox," Krystal said and he held her tight.

"Krystal, we'll get out of this somehow."

Author's Note: Ok, I'll explain the languages; when the letters are like _this_ and in English, they are speaking Cerinian to each other. When they look like a mash of letters or a bit of Spanish, they are the Dragon tongue and/or Cerinian. Regular English is Cornerian or Dragon. I'll translate it if it is Dragon or Cerinian; which language it is will depend on the situation so watch who is talking. And if I say that, for example, "Treylon said this in his native tongue", which means it's in the Dragonian language. And if this chapter seemed a bit morbid, I apologize since I am listening to kind of depressing music. If you must know, it is Porcupine Tree and they KICK ASS! So does Demon Hunter so listen to them. Ok, I'll get off my soapbox now.


	5. Uncontained

In Evil, Residing

Uncontained

Author's Note: I've lowered the rating of this story in an experiment to see if it will draw in more reviews. Now on with the fic.

Fox awoke to the sound of silence; the cell was completely silent and even Krystal who had fallen into a fitful sleep made no sound. He looked down and sometime during their sleep; Krystal had laid her head on his chest and has her arms around him. He looked down at her and slowly stroked her head; she was a very fragile vixen whose race was at the edge of the knife blade of extinction. He would make Treylon pay for all the hurt that he had caused, dearly too.

There was a noise outside but it was gone as Krystal awoke with a start. She realized her position and she quickly moved off of Fox.

"It's about time you woke up." Fox said.

"I was tired and…" Fox took her paw and she stopped.

"It's ok Krystal, I'm going to get us out of here; just stick with me and you will be fine." They looked at each other and Fox felt a sense of trust for him build up between them.

The door to the cell opened and Treylon walked in with two guards. The lights flicked on and Fox rose to his feet; Treylon landed his booted paw into Fox's chest and he hit the wall.

"Did I say you could stand up?" He said and he smiled as Krystal helped Fox up. "Oh, that's so sweet, do you love each other?" His tone was mocking and Fox looked up.

"Shut up lizard." Treylon nodded and the two guards marched over to the vulpines; they grabbed them and Treylon laughed.

"Try to make fun of me in outer space. _Eject them from the airlock_. See you in space." Treylon ordered and the two were dragged out of the room.

"I'll kill you Treylon!" Fox yelled.

The dragon smiled at the thought.

Treylon walked into the docking bay and a group of dragons were clustered around the Cerinian ship. They had removed the cargo and Treylon noticed a large chest that had left the group puzzled.

"What is this?"

"Sir, we have not been able to open this chest. Our equipment has been scrambled and the x-ray has revealed nothing." Treylon took out his blaster and he loosed off a shot into the front of the crate. It ricocheted off the crate and sped off into the ceiling; Treylon stepped back and he scratched his chin.

"What should we do?" A dragon asked. Treylon flicked on his Comm and he began talking.

"Treylon to airlock."

"This is airlock."

"Have you ejected the foxes?"

"No sir, we are about to."

"Stop and bring them back to the docking bay. Do not kill the foxes." Treylon ordered and the dragon was a bit puzzled.

"Sir, why?"

"Do it, now."

A few minutes later, the two vulpines were dragged into the docking bay and Treylon crossed his arms.

"Over here." He said and the two were thrown down in front of him. "So, vulpine, what is in this crate?" Fox remained silent and Treylon lost it. "WHAT IS IN THIS!" He screamed as his paw flew to Fox's throat. Treylon lifted Fox up bodily and he shook him as Krystal tried to stand up. Treylon dropped Fox and he slapped the vixen as his anger cooled down. "What is in the damn crate?"

"You'll never open it." Treylon bent down and he whispered into Fox's ear.

"Yes…yes I will." Treylon stood back up and he took out his blaster. "Hold the _vixen_ up." Two dragons responded and Treylon repeated the order in Dragonian. He held the blaster to Krystal's head and Fox stood up. "Open the crate or she dies."

"Fox…do it; he's going to kill me." Krystal said and her voice wavered as she began to cry; her pain came from the blaster being forced against her head and Treylon had a grip on her shoulder, his claws unsheathed. They pierced her jacket and she yelped as he forced them in.

"So Fox, what are you going to do? Are you going to have her killed or are you going to open the crate?" Fox slowly walked over to the crate and he turned his eyes toward the vixen; they locked gazes and he made a small wink. Fox opened the crate and before anyone could move, he vanished; the four weapons dematerialized and the crate also disappeared as something whined as it was powered up.

"Drop the vixen, now!" Fox yelled as a he reappeared; there was a silver field that glowed around him and Treylon looked at the dragons.

"_Shoot him_." The dragons took out their blasters and the beams collided with Fox's shield. He was knocked to the ground and after a minute, the blasters quit. Treylon watched as Fox arose and the shields color had turned to yellow; he took a step forward and it changed back to silver.

"Nice try." Fox said as he pulled the hammer back on the SC-230 and Treylon dropped Krystal as he dove for cover. Bullets flew from the high powered rifle and they cut through the personal shield generators of the dragons.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Treylon yelled as Fox replaced the SC-230 with another silver odd looking weapon. He ran toward Krystal who had fallen to the ground and had her ears covered for the noise of the firefight was deafening. Fox dropped to one knee and he pressed a button on the gun; it folded out into a rocket launcher and he placed the stock on his shoulder. Treylon saw this and he began retreating.

"Retreat, get the Hell out of there!" He yelled as Fox pulled the trigger and a glowing bolt exploded from the weapon and it slammed into the docking bay floor. A massive explosion rocked the bay and Krystal felt strong paws grip her as she looked into the eyes of Fox.

"Come on Krystal, let's get out of here." They ran to the Cerinian craft and she ran inside. Fox took the crate that still had the other weapons in it and he placed it in the Cerinian craft. The ship started up and Fox looked out into the bay; the dragons were coming full force now and he took the SC-230 up. He primed the detonator on the gun and tossed it into the crowd and one dragon caught it. "We need to leave now Krystal!"

"We are!" She yelled back and the hatch began to close. Fox ran up to the cockpit and Krystal hit the throttle; Fox had to grab the chair in front of him to keep himself from falling back as the craft shot out of the _Maru's_ bay. She engaged the warp and the craft vanished before attracting any attention from the rest of the fleet. Fox disengaged his shields and he pulled a small device from his pocket.

"You might want this back Krystal." She looked at the cloaking device and when she took it, their paws touched for just a moment. She took the device and pocketed it. "Wow, what a ride. Where are we going?"

"I don't know, just away from the dragons."

"Can you put in the coordinates for Corneria?" Fox said as she tapped the console in front of her. Fox saw blood running from her shoulder and he pointed it out. "Uh, Krystal, you have…" She looked over and she gasped.

"Oh my." She stood up and Fox walked with her to the small kitchen table.

"That looks pretty bad; do you have a med kit on board?"

"There should be one in that box on the wall." Fox went over to the box on the wall and he opened it; he took out some bandages and thread. He walked back over to Krystal and she had taken off her jacket, she had on a tank top and Fox looked at the wound. It was under the fabric and Fox pulled up a chair.

"This might hurt a tad." Fox moved the fabric back and she gritted her teeth as he exposed her shoulder. "Ok, well, it could be worse."

"So can you do anything?"

"Yes but you're going to have to remove the tank and trust me." She gave Fox a look and he shrugged. "Unless you can wait until we arrive at Corneria." Blood was still leaking and Krystal sighed. She removed the garment and Fox kept a smile down as he took the needle.

"Just do it Fox." Under the tank, Krystal was wearing a white bra that covered a lot but not everything, if you get my meaning. Fox noticed that although her fur was pure cerulean, the white patch that ran from her forehead went down her chest and stopped at her pants.

"Ok, this might hurt a little." Fox threaded the needle and he began the small surgery.

"Dammit Fox."

"I told you it was going to hurt. Now stay still." Fox said as he concentrated on his work. A few minutes later, he removed the needle and wiped off the crimson liquid on the needle and Krystal looked at her wound.

"Looks good."

"Yeah, I've fixed worse ones that I received." He packed the med kit up and Krystal had walked up to him when he turned around.

"Fox, I want to thank you for saving me." She took his paw and Fox put an arm around her.

"Well, as long as you're ok-" He was cut off as Krystal went slack in his arms. "Krystal, Krystal!"

Her eyes opened sometime later and she groaned as light filtered into her pupils. Krystal quickly shut them and she gradually reopened her eyes as they got used to the light. She was in a hospital bed and the room was empty save for a machine that was hooked into her arm, table, chair, and a bathroom. The door opened and an important looking bulldog and Fox walked in.

"Krystal, you're awake." Fox said as he walked over to her. He took her paw and she squeezed it tightly as the canine strode over. "Krystal, this is General Pepper, I've worked for him for quite a while now and he would like to know what you saw back on the frigate."

"Hello Krystal." Pepper said as they shook paws. "Can you fill me in when you were back on the…what was the name of the ship Fox?"

"I believe it was the _Maru_."

"Yes." He said and Krystal recalled everything she knew. "So you're saying that _dragons_ attacked Cerinia and they have enslaved your people and that you are the daughter of the ruling house?"

"Yes sir, that is entirely true." Pepper mulled this over and he seemed skeptical.

"Not that I'm saying that you are lying, but we, I, would have heard about this by now."

"General, you must believe me." Krystal sounded incredulous and the dog smiled.

"I'll consider this. I must take my leave now, other matters are calling." Pepper said as he checked his Comm. The dog left and Fox pulled up a chair to the side of the bed.

"The doctors found a neurotoxin in your body when you were brought here but they removed it and you should be good to go soon."

"A toxin? What was it from do you think?"

"Treylon's claws; they checked out the wounds and that is where the toxin was injected." Krystal nodded and Fox sighed. "If I can't convince Pepper about this…"

"Don't say it Fox, I can't imagine Lylat falling to the dragons." She took his paw and silence filled the room. Fox felt something uncontained in Krystal and he frowned as she gripped harder. A presence entered his paw and he felt it rove through him; Fox gasped as it melded with his thoughts and he looked at Krystal.

"What was that?" He asked and he heard Krystal's voice but her lips did not move.

_"Fox, I know you didn't ask me to do this, but you and I are connected through a mental link and you have a full understanding of Cerinian now."_ He let her paw go and Krystal saw shock register on his muzzle.

"What?" He asked and she sat up.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting it that's all." Krystal leaned forward and she folded her paws in her lap. "How did you-"

"Do that?" She finished.

"Uh, yeah."

"Every Cerinian is born with a small psi power; they can either share it with one animal or choose to keep it 'locked' up. Mine was stronger than most and I can do more that just talk to you."

"So I can reply back like you did?"

_"Try it."_ Her voice filtered into his mind and it was not in Cornerian, even though the silvery language of Cerinia reached him, Fox understood.

_"Did it work?"_

_"It did Fox; now I must warn you that I have access to all your thoughts so you can terminate this process now if you are uncomfortable. I can take it back."_ Fox thought about it and Krystal smiled. "Thank you for not resisting." He took her paw and Fox gently rubbed it with his.

"Well, it awfully hard to resist a vixen like you."

Krystal laughed.

_Author's Note: Well, what a chapter. I'm taking a poll right now to see if anyone would like me to repost Paradise Regained. If you never read it, then you'll see what it is. I might have to rewrite it a bit but it was my first fic that I ever wrote back last summer when I started using FF. Drop me an email if you are a registered user, otherwise write a anonymous review, use the email on the description on the profile page. Don't use the one where you would have to login to see. Thanks. I am also thinking of a new idea for Conspiracy 6, it will be almost the same except with a different title and plot. So give me some ideas if you have any._


	6. Consequences

In Evil, Residing

Consequences

Treylon saw Fox throw the gun and one of his dragons caught it as the Cerinian craft blew out of the bay.

"Sir, what should I do with this?" The dragon asked as Treylon noticed something flashing on the display.

_3…2…1…_

"Get rid of that, it's going to ahhh!" He was cut off as the weapon detonated and the dragons were blown back by the tremendous force of the explosion. Treylon's shields were instantly gone and fire enveloped his scales as he was thrown back a good five feet by the explosion. He came to a rest and Treylon groaned as the docking bay lit up in an alarm. Pain caressed him and he suppressed a scream as he moved his right arm; blood was all around and he lifted his head up.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled as pain drove through him like a razor sharp knife. Medical teams had just begun to arrive and he cursed Fox in three different languages as they slid a stretcher under his aching form.

"Sir, we need you to settle down." Treylon unsheathed his claws and he dug into the stretcher as they ran to sick bay with him. Treylon closed his eyes and he passed into another dimension as the siren continued to wail…

He awoke quite sometime later to sound of the air conditioning turning on. He was in the sick bay, a white sheet spread over his black scales. He was in a partitioned room and he sat up; he yelled and fell back as pain lanced him. A nurse parted the curtains and she quickly walked over to him.

"Capitan, try not to move."

"Commander."

"Sorry, Commander, try not to move. You were seriously hurt in the accident and you need to rest."  
"I'm the Commander of this ship; can you give me something so I can get back on my feet?" The nurse pulled out a hypodermic needle and she injected Treylon with a pale blue liquid. The pain melted away and he sat up. "Now where is my armor?"

"That was also damaged beyond repair in the blast. Another suit is in development so until that time you will have to wear Standards." They were the common dragon troop issue armor and Treylon resented having to wear them. She walked out and a few minutes later, she returned with the Standards.

"Thanks now get out of here." She did as bidden and Treylon slid off the bed; he flexed his tight muscles and slipped into the Standards, they fit moderately fine and he took the clipboard that was at the foot of the bed.

_Hmm, a broken back, collarbone, arm, leg, severed artery, collapsed lung and a concussion._ Treylon put away the board and he walked out of his room; dragons were lying in the sick bay and he walked past them. He reached into the Standards and pulled out a wrist Comm, Treylon strapped it on and he brought up a link with the Dock Master.

"Dock Master, what can I do for you Commander?"

"There was an incident there a few um, hours ago and I'll be heading there."

"Yes sir, I'm glad to see that you are ok." Treylon killed the Comm and he walked into the bay a few moments later. The explosion had caused quite a bit of damage and he clenched his fist.

_Fox, you and you're vixen will die slowly by my paws…_

Fox awoke the next morning and he opened his eyes in the hospital bed, he looked over and Krystal was still asleep.

_She has got to be tired from all we went through._ Fox thought and he concentrated on what she was thinking.

_Krystal ran in her dreams, she ran for her life from the dragon that haunted her._

_"Krystal…where are you? You know you can't hide from me." She kept running and the landscape changed to a desert with black clouds flying at high speeds over her head. Her foot dug into the sand and she hit a rock; Krystal fell to the ground and she yelped, her ankle was broken. She tried to crawl away but Treylon materialized. _

_"No…get away from me, no, you're not real." She said as Treylon unsheathed his claws._

_"You are far from the truth Krystal. I am real and now you shall die." He stepped on her ankle and she screamed as he lifted her up by the neck._

"Krystal, wake up!" Fox quickly said as he shook her. She stirred and her eyes opened, she immediately let out a scream and tried to push Fox away. "Hey, shhh, it's just me." He caught her flailing arms and Krystal slowly stopped as she realized it was Fox.

"Oh Fox," She whimpered as thy embraced. Krystal cried on his shoulder as Fox stroked the back of her head with his paw.

"Shh, you'll be ok now, just let it all out." The doctor came into the room and he walked over to the bed.

"Is everything ok here? I was told there was a scream that came from this room."

"Yes, everything is fine, just a bad dream." He nodded and walked out. Fox let go of Krystal and she folded her paws in her lap.

"Fox, I think Treylon will be after us now that we have escaped." They had sat up and the sheet that covered her fell into her lap. She still had her bra on but Fox got a good look this time.

"You know, you really are a beautiful vixen." Fox took her paw and adjusted her hair as she sighed.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." They remained silent for a minute and Fox rubbed her paw with his.

"I can't believe that I love a mercenary." Fox laughed and Krystal put an arm around him. Fox touched foreheads with her and licked her nose, a sign of complete trust.

"I can't believe that I love a princess." Fox replied and he placed his other paw on her muzzle. They locked muzzles and Krystal rolled over onto Fox as time was born, lived and died without notice.

Kova opened his eyes and the gnawing pain of hunger lashed him; he felt sick and retched, but it didn't alleviate it. He looked over and his wife, Skye, was in a fitful sleep next to him.

"Skye, wake up." She stirred and she looked at him.

"Kova, how long have we been here?"

"I'm not sure." His reply was shaky and then something odd happened: their bonds broke and both of the royals fell to the floor. Kova crawled over to his wife and they embraced.

"Your time has come." Kova looked over and he saw the outline of a tall form, the figure pulled out an energy sword and the two foxes clung to each other. "Cerinia has fallen…I will not be undermined by vulpines." He walked into the cell and they saw Treylon raise the blade. Kova shielded his wife and the dragon mercilessly swung down with the blade. It slashed into Kova's arm and then drove into his chest. His scream was cutoff and his body hit the floor as Skye scrabbled backward to get away.

But there was no exit…no way to leave.

Except death. Treylon picked her up bodily and shoved the blade into her shoulder.

"Now die you inferior being." Treylon ripped the blade out and he bit down on Skye's neck. The scream caught in her throat and she gagged as Treylon eased his teeth out. Crimson spread down her neck and Treylon licked the matter as he held Skye to the wall. "Ahh, blood…it's been so long." With one quick motion, which cut her scream, the blade passed in between the head and shoulders.

She had left.


	7. Defeat over Cerinia

In Evil, Residing

Defeat over Cerinia

General Pepper sat at his desk and his Comm lit up, he answered it and the face of the feline secretary came up.

"Sir, you have two visitors here to see you."

"Send them in please." He responded and the door at the end of the room opened. Two vulpines walked in and Pepper smiled as he recognized Fox. "Fox, have a seat."

"Thank you General." They took a seat and he nodded at Krystal.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Pepper asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"Sir, you need to assemble the Cornerian army now, we will be attacked if the dragons defeat Venom."

"Wait, are you going to bring this up again?'

'But General, this is important; we have first hand experience."

"Fox, think about it this way, if they attack Venom and Venom doesn't receive them well, this could be killing two birds with one stone." The room was silent and Fox felt a flash of anger from Krystal.

"General Pepper," Krystal began and the dog turned to her.

"Yes, my dear?"

"My planet is under their rule, they have killed and murdered millions and they also took my parents. They will come here after they are finished with Venom," She stood up and walked over to the desk. Krystal placed her paws on the desk and leaned toward him making the bulldog it farther back in his seat. "And Corneria will be no more. Would you like to see that happen?" He saw the fire burning in her eyes and the bulldog coughed nervously.

"Well, no. Fox, I'm relenting this once. I will assign you a contingent of some of my command, go down to the docking bay and they will be ready in an hour." Krystal looked through his eyes and she shifted through his thoughts, Pepper showed a frown and she turned away. Fox walked up to the desk and he crossed his arms.

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes, now get out of here; I have some important work to do." He said and the pair left.

Fox sat at the small kitchen table, eating in the Cerinian craft as it sat in space, waiting.

"What did you see?" He asked out of the blue to Krystal and she gave him a look.

"What?"

"I saw you look into his mind, what did you see?"

"He hopes his problem will end on Venom, but I know there will be more to this." Krystal said as Fox finished up his plate. He put it in the sink and sat back down; Krystal put her head down on the table and she sighed. "This is so damn tiring."

Treylon walked out of the room where the two dead vulpines lay and he licked the blood off his muzzle. He had forgotten what it was like to kill, maim and destroy; oh it felt good. He walked past his crew and they kept their eyes forward, Treylon would not be bothered now since he could lash out with deadly force. His Comm beeped and he answered it.

"Treylon here."

"Yes Commander, your new armor is ready." A dragon said.

"Good, have it sent to my quarters." The dragon nodded and Treylon walked up to the elevator. He hit the button and the doors opened; it was the Admiral!

"Admiral." Treylon said as he saluted.

"At ease Commander. I hear that there was an accident in your docking bay a few hours ago."

"Yes sir, there was a minor incident."

"Let us go to your quarters." He said and Treylon walked into the lift. The doors shut and the Admiral sighed. "Treylon, I'm very disappointed in your performance."

"Sir, could you explain that?" The doors opened and they walked down the long hallway to Treylon's quarters.

"Yes, the so called 'minor' incident could have resulted in a full scale war against us." They walked into the quarters and the Admiral faced his Commander. "I have had words with the crew and they reported to me that _you_," He pointed a claw at Treylon. "Let them escape with a Cerinian fighter. And, I heard that one of the prisoners had technology with him that we have not encountered before."

"He did have a personal shield generator that surpassed ours but only by a mite."

"But it did. Do you know how demoralizing this could be to the rest of the fleet?" The Admiral's voice was full of spite and Treylon steeled himself. "Besides, we lost a good number of _your_ dragons that had over 400 cycles of combat experience. Do you know how hard it is to find those?"

"Sir, before you go on blaming me-"

"You are the cause of this! I'm stripping you of your Commander rank Treylon; you are now just a Capitan, why I ever put my trust in you I'll never know." The Admiral yelled and he sighed as Treylon lowered his head.

"Will you have me disgraced before my crew and sent back to _Dragonis_ 3?"

"No, you are still a valuable instrument to me and I will let you keep your rank and crew. Do not create another mess like this Treylon; if you do, you will lose more than your rank as Capitan. I will have you as you said, disgraced and sent back to our homeworld in shackles." The Admiral left the room and Treylon sat in his pod. He sighed and tried to recover from the verbal onslaught that he had received.

"What have I done?" Treylon whispered as he considered the consequences: The foxes would tell their Commanders, then their army would mobilize and the dragons would be attacked by a huge force.

Treylon stood up and he saw that his armor was on his desk. He walked over and stripped off the Standards; he slipped into his new armor and smiled. It felt good to be in a powerful position and he walked back to the bridge.

Delquin sat at the Comm and he ran through the systems check of the _Maru_, everything looked normal and he heard Treylon walk onto the bridge. The Capitan looked imposing with the new armor and Treylon sat in his chair.

"Commander the Admiral wanted to see you."

"Delquin, it's Capitan now, I saw the Admiral."

"Oh, ok then. What did he want?" Treylon gave him a look and Delquin got the message. "Oh, sorry I asked."

"Just shut up."

"Yes sir." Barely a second after Delquin had finished speaking, the Klaxon screamed. "Sir, unidentified war signature two thousand clicks north of us. I'm scanning a large group of fighters equipped with a flagship, fourteen frigates, ten cruisers, and numerous other lower class fighters."

"Inform the rest of the fleet and all paws to battle stations!" Treylon yelled as the Dragonian fleet mobilized. Thousands of dragon craft poured in front of them and Treylon tapped a console on his chair, another console came up in front of him and he placed his paws on the controls. "Let's kick some ass!" He yelled and the _Maru_ grouped with four other frigates as the two fleets slammed into each other.

"Sir, the Admiral is ordering a cloak of all vessels and switch the view to sonic."

"Do it." The view screen inverted its color and spectrum. The dragon craft was marked by a deep red and the opposing fleet was marked with a fluorescent green. "Who are we fighting Delquin?" Treylon asked as the _Maru_ practically danced in his paws.

"I don't know, but they aren't Cerinian." Treylon threw a hard left and a green beam blasted by his ship as the group he was in took on the flagship. The vid shot of a raven came up and he smiled at the dragons.

"Well, we meet our opponents, I am Raven of the Cornerian fleet, if I were you I would surrender now."

"Cornerian, eh? Well, prepare to die as you face the might of the Dragonian race1" Treylon shot back.

"Shields have taken a few hits, sir. We're down to eighty percent."

"How?" Treylon asked and Raven laughed.

"Keep guessing lizard." His vid shot died and Treylon engaged the Overshield as he pulled in close for a bombing run.

"Arm the MK IVs and drop on my command." Delquin's claws flew over the console and he nodded. "Now!" Treylon yelled and Delquin hit the activation button. The hydrogen powered bombs dropped on the flagship and Delquin smiled.

"They worked Capitan, shields are down on the flagship, shall I drop another payload?"

"Yes, fire at will." The craft circled around and the vid shot of Raven came back up.

"How did you?"

"Keep guessing bird." Treylon killed the Comm and the bombs ripped into the Cornerian flagship. The ship was blown backwards and the other frigates followed Treylon's tactic, it detonated and soon the entire Cornerian fleet was routed.

Except for one Cerinian vessel. Treylon noticed that it evaded the fire of all the other dragon craft and scored hits constantly on the other craft.

"Delquin, scan the craft and see who is in it."

"Sir," The dragon reported after a few moments. "It's them."

"Order a retreat of the dragon vessels and lock onto them with a tractor beam." The _Maru_ flew toward the craft and the other vessels parted as it latched onto the craft with a tractor. "Contact the Admiral and tell him that we have the prisoners back."


	8. No Options

In Evil, Residing

No Options

Author's Note: I would like to get this out of the way now; if I add a plot twist and it is really major, could you all not write a really obvious review? That's all. And if you were thinking that Fox and Krystal did in the last chapter, they did not.

Fox slowly came back to reality as groaned; pain lanced through his skull, which was where they had hit him. He rubbed his head and sat up, Krystal was beside him and blood was leaking out of her jaw. She was sprawled out on the floor and there was a black and blue mark above her right eye, a slash mark on her shoulder exposing the blue fur, and she had taken a small slice to the back of her neck. Fox crawled over and he cradled her in his arms as he looked around the cell: It was half of a room with a forcefield to prevent any escape on one end. A dragon was standing guard and he noticed that Fox was up. He walked over and Fox looked up at him

"Heh, jakit lactir smot." (Heh, you'll never escape.) The dragon's tone was mocking and Fox just ignored him as Krystal came back.

"F-Fox?"

_"Shh, we're being watched."_ He whispered in Cerinian and Krystal noticed the dragon.

_"Do you think he can understand us?"_

_"No, I don't think he can understand Cerinian or Cornerian. I'm sorry that you and I had to go through this."_

_"Don't blame yourself Fox, if you hadn't given me the idea to take you away, we might both be dead." _She sat up and pressed her back to the wall. Fox sat next to her and the dragon clicked on his Comm.

"Commander Treylon, neehat yasto."

"Jilkilt svenov hiskin." The dragon paced the cell and Treylon walked into the cell. "Well, our foxes are awake. Did I hit you too hard vixen?" Krystal had wiped the blood off her fur but she gave him a nasty look. "Go ahead, glare at me that's all you can do." He walked to the field and looked at Fox. "I'm going to need you to open that crate again." Fox just dropped an expletive in mercenary fashion and flipped him off. That elicited a chuckle from Treylon and he took out his blaster. "Don't make me kill you. On second thought," He holstered his blaster and walked through the field. He hauled Krystal up and when Fox tried to intervene, the blaster came out and was pressed against the vixen's head. "I know you want to kill me, so here is your chance." Treylon walked out into the room and the guard turned off the field. Treylon handed Krystal to the guard and he also handed him the blaster. "Unarmed, can you take me Fox? If you can beat me, I will let you go." Krystal struggled but Fox held up a paw and the guard pressed the blaster tighter onto her head.

"Krystal, don't move, I'll be fine."

"Will you?" Treylon asked and he rushed Fox. The mercenary was taken by surprise and the dragon slammed him into the ground. He caught Fox's counterblow and threw him to the ground again. "C'mon mercenary, kill me!" Fox got up and his experience kicked in. He put up his fists and they circled each other, clearly Treylon had the advantage since he was larger, stronger, taller, and had the armor on. Fox ducked a right hook and he lashed out with his foot paw, Treylon caught it and he flipped Fox to the floor. Fox groaned as the impact bruised his chest and he stood up again as Treylon hit him with a left hook, followed by a kick to the stomach. Fox was floored and he spat out blood as Treylon sighed. "You're disappointing me Fox; I thought you were much better." He picked up Fox by the scruff of the neck, like a kit, and tossed him into the cell. "Throw her in there." Treylon said and Krystal yelled as she was hurled in. "What a worthless race." Treylon said as he walked out and the guard went with him. Krystal crawled over to Fox and he yelled as he sat up.

"Dammit, ahh shit!" He screamed as he laid his back against the wall.

"Fox, I know this might hurt but you have to trust me." She slid a paw under his shirt and her paw probed around his chest. Fox screamed as she encountered the broken rib and Krystal placed her paw over it. He suppressed the pain and then it melted away as Fox felt warmth under the vixen's paw.

"What was that?"

"You know that I told you that I had a strong psi power? Well, I've been working on it and this is almost the full extent now. Where else do you hurt?"

"Over to the right a little." She moved her paw and Fox gasped as the rib was fixed. Krystal removed her paw and Fox sighed. "So you can heal now?"

"Yes, I need to work on it but I can fully extend my abilities to way farther than this." She said and Fox looked in her eyes; the twin pools of jade captivated him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I need a drink." Fox said and for the first time in a while, Krystal smiled.

Treylon sat back in his chair on the bridge of the _Maru _and the Admiral came onto the screen.

"Well Treylon, I take back what I said earlier, with your affirmative action, we destroyed the Cornerians and I heard that you also recaptured the prisoners."

"Yes sir Admiral." Treylon allowed himself a small smile and the Admiral continued.

"Well, Lieutenant, I have some news that includes you now. We will be moving out of this sector in a few hours and you will be coming with us to Venom. I will try to make a deal with the scientist Andross and if he doesn't accept, the fate of the Cerinians will be his also. I will contact you when we are to leave. And one more thing, you can do what you would like with the prisoners. Admiral out." The screen turned back to space and Treylon fully smiled.

"Congratulations Lieutenant Treylon." Delquin said and the crew applauded him.

"Ok, that's enough." Treylon clicked on the Comm and he began to speak. "This is your Lieutenant speaking, be ready to leave in a few hours for Venom. This could be a combat zone so troops, make the necessary preparations." He clicked the Comm off and sat back in his chair.

Power was a good thing.

Treylon walked into the cell where the foxes were kept and he turned translucent as he watched them. Krystal had fallen asleep on Fox's chest and Treylon crossed his arms; his memory flew back to when he was only ten. His father had been a cruel taskmaster and he had put through Treylon through The Test numerous times. The Test was a rigorous and often lethal ordeal that required all dragons to be staked out in the wilderness of _Dragonis _3. They had to go 48 cycles (equivalent to 48 hours) and then it was complete, completion of the Test made them eligible to go into the military, marry, etc. If a dragon did marry, he was excluded from the military in the sense of off world activities.

_He made me what I am…_ Treylon thought and his mind wandered again.

_Treylon walked into the room in his apartment and the female dragon met him at the door. _

_"Lex, I thought you and I were through."_

_"No Treylon, I came back…for you." They kissed passionately and Treylon looped his arms around her. Lex broke the kiss and she placed a paw on his muzzle._

_"I have been called into the military Lex. We will never see each other again."_

_"But, I can change my name and my identity and I will be on your ship." Her voice was shaky and Treylon nuzzled her neck._

_"They will know about our relationship Lex and then you and I will be separated. If I am in command of a craft, I will be put to death."_

_"Then resign from the army and stay here with me. I can't live without you Treylon." She started to cry and Lex laid her head on his shoulder. He stroked the back of her head and he pressed her to his body._

_"Lex, if you wait for me, I will come back." She held him tight and they looked into each other's eyes._

_"Treylon, you will keep in touch with me right?"_

_"I will try." They kissed again and Treylon let her go._

The dragon Lieutenant came back to reality and he powered on his Comm. A picture of the female dragon came up and he gazed at the picture.

_I miss you Lex…_ He flicked off the Comm and looked back at the foxes. Krystal had awoken and she was standing up now. She walked over to the field and listened intently; Treylon tip pawed over to her and in one swift motion, he grabbed her, muffled the scream, and pinned her to him.

"_Shh, quiet my little vixen. I won't kill you if you are quiet."_ He placed a claw on her neck and Krystal whimpered in fear as Treylon materialized. He wrapped a paw around her muzzle and he held it shut as Treylon walked her to the elevator. He hit the button for his quarters and Treylon released Krystal. She shrank back against the wall and Treylon smiled.

"D-d-don't kill me please." She whispered and Treylon squatted down next to her.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of hurting a vixen like you Krystal." Treylon gently stroked her head and Krystal curled up into a ball.

"Please don't touch me." Every time he touched Krystal, her high psi power saw into his mind, what she saw was terrifying. The door opened in the elevator and he hauled her up by the fur on her neck. Krystal let the tears flow and they walked into his quarters. Treylon threw her on the ground and he locked the door with the panel on the wall.

"You'll have to stay with me until I can let you back with Fox." Treylon sat at his desk and Krystal crawled into the corner.

"Just…don't touch me." Treylon looked up and he folded his paws.

"Did you think I was going to rape you?" Krystal looked at him and she nodded. "Well, I'm not that uncivilized. I may be trying to destroy your entire race but raping vixens is below me." He clicked on the Comm and Treylon paused, could he do it? He tapped the Comm with his claws and it connected.

"Treylon!" Lex asked and her tiny hologram came up on the Comm. The Comm was a different type than the normal one with just the vid shot; this one gave a full projection of the recipient's picture and Lex smiled.

"Lex, how long has it been?"

"Too long, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know, the campaign that I'm involved in might last for a cycle or two." Lex's figure walked onto Treylon's desk and she leapt off it. Lex turned life size and she turned from a light shade of blue to the regular color of a dragon. Her scales were a light gray and she was wearing pants, shirt, no shoes, and a bracelet on her left paw. Treylon stood up and the two embraced.

"I miss you so much."

"Is it possible for you to enlist?"

"I already have, you need to put in an order for my transfer to your ship."

"I will right away. I am a Lieutenant and my ship is called the _Maru_."

"Isn't that named after your-"

"Yes, after my mother." Treylon finished and Lex looked over at Krystal.

"Who is this?" They walked over to the cringing vixen and Lex crossed her arms.

"This is a Cerinian, she is a prisoner aboard my ship along with a Cornerian mercenary. Cerinia and Corneria are the two planets that we are taking over now; Cerinia has already fallen and after we deal with Venom, another planet, Corneria will fall next." Krystal looked up and the hologram Lex sighed. The entire conversation was spoken in Dragonian and Krystal understood none of it. Lex turned to Treylon and they embraced one more time before she vanished.

"Please…can I go back to Fox now?" Treylon hauled her up and his paw slammed into her muzzle. He pinned her to the wall and placed his muzzle right in her ear.

"No, now shut up or it will happen." Krystal felt extreme hate flow from Treylon and she tried to suppress her power. It almost worked but she felt hate creeping into where his paw was latched around her neck.

"Just let me go." Treylon dropped her and Krystal curled into a ball as tears flew openly on the floor. Treylon took her paw and he dragged her into a closet, Treylon shut the door and he locked it.

"Now I don't want to hear any noise, so be quiet in there." Treylon said and he sat back at his desk.


	9. Conquest Beginning

In Evil, Residing

Conquest Beginning

Treylon walked onto the bridge of his ship and he sat down in the command chair; the screen flicked on and the Admiral came on.

"Lieutenant, it is time. Assemble with the group that I have clustered and prepare to move out." Treylon nodded and the screen switched to space.

"Delquin, move us now."

"Yes sir." The _Maru_ moved into a group of a few thousand ships and a Slipspace portal materialized in front of them.

"Treylon," The Admiral came up and he gave out his orders. "I give you control of this contingent; report back to me if you are about to do anything drastic."

"Yes sir." The ships moved through the portal and Venom awaited.

The two dragons dragged the unconscious vixen through the hallway to the cell.

"She is so weak."

"Yes and I hope that Treylon had some fun."

"Him? What about us? I haven't been with a dragoness in so long."

"I've probably been longer. Let's just get her in the cell and get back to the barracks; I hear that Venom is only a few hours away."

"Will we get to kill any Venomians?"

"Depends on whether they accept to join with us." The two dragons came to the cell and Fox looked at them. One dragon pulled a blaster while the other flicked off the shield; Fox stood sill as Krystal was thrown in with Fox. The shield powered up and the dragons marched off.

"Krystal," Fox said as he picked her up. "Hey, wake up." He stroked her head and Krystal's eyes slowly opened.

"Fox?" She was cradled in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. "Fox, oh it was terrible."

"Did he hurt you at all?"

"Yes, I sustained a few hits on the muzzle but that is it." Fox held her tighter and Treylon walked down into the cell.

"Well, the two lovers." Fox glared at him and Krystal wrapped her tail around Fox's leg. "Now don't start hating me, I didn't do anything drastic to your vixen."

"Go to Hell, Treylon." The dragon laughed and he crossed his arms.

"You know where we are going now? Venom." Krystal felt a stab of pain from Fox and he told her about the loss of his father on Venom. "Yes, hopefully the scientist Andross will be cooperative and join in our cause."

"I hope you meet your death there Treylon."

"Wishful thinking never got anyone anything Fox. As far as I know, Lylat will fall to our power and your race will just be a memory." He strode out of the cell and Fox felt Krystal shake as she cried on his shoulder, she was having a complete breakdown and Fox sat her down.

"Fox, I just can't take it anymore. I've been trying to be strong but the fact that I could be the last Cerinian appalls me. I can't go on." She sat on the cell's floor and her head lowered as Fox sat beside her. "Death must be a better alternative than this." Fox paused and she saw him hesitate.

Maybe she was right.

"Lieutenant, there is a Venomian battle group approaching."

"Power the weapons up but don't fire. I want to see if I can get them to join us." The Dragonian cluster stopped and the Venomians halted a few hundred clicks away.

"Sir, we're being hailed." Treylon nodded and the screen came on. The figure was a gray lupine, he had one eye covered with an eye patch, black and red uniform on and he crossed his arms. The two stared at each other and Treylon stood up from his chair.

"I come in peace and wish to speak to Andross." The lupine smiled and Treylon was taken off guard.

"Andross no longer is here. He was destroyed a few years ago and I was put in his place. I am Wolf O'Donnell, what do you want with Venom?"

"I want you to join our cause; if you would, I would like to talk to you on my ship." The lupine sat down in his chair and he mulled it over.

"Is this your whole fleet?" Treylon knew this would be the moment; if he answered wrong, the lupine would surely attack.

"This is only a showing of what we have and I do want to discuss this with you."

"So you want me to come aboard and we will talk about joining forces?"

"Yes."

"Why would we join together?"

"To destroy Corneria and rule Lylat together." Wolf smiled and Treylon knew he had him hooked.

"I accept, separate your craft from the fleet and I'll meet you in the middle." The screen cut off and Treylon smiled, he had won for the moment.

The two ships docked and Wolf stepped into the loading area of the dragon ship; everything was huge and he felt very small since he had left his crew in his ship. A door opened on his left and Treylon stepped through. Wolf had to look up to him and he felt a bit apprehensive as Treylon led Wolf through the ship. "I am Lieutenant Treylon and this is my craft, the _Maru_." Other dragons walked by them and Wolf felt like a kit again as they walked around. Treylon hit a button on the wall and the elevator doors opened, they stepped in and the doors closed.

"Very impressive Lieutenant." Treylon just smiled and the doors opened; Wolf noticed that the elevator had gone up a few levels. They walked through a hallway and Treylon walked through a door to their left. Wolf followed and they arrived at his quarters.

"Have a seat." Treylon said as they walked to his desk. He sat down and Wolf sat in the chair opposite him. "So Wolf, how long have you been in control of Venom?"

"Oh uh, a few years."

"Now you know that we would join forces and take down Corneria together?"

"Yes, Corneria and Venom have been enemies for years and I would like to stop that in the form of destroying the planet."

"I like your spirit Wolf. Did you know that I have a Cornerian onboard?"

"You do?" Wolf showed surprise and Treylon folded his paws.

"Yes, you wouldn't know a mercenary by the name of Fox McCloud would you?" Wolf clenched his paw and Treylon had struck a nerve.

"Yes, he took my eye."

"I also have a Cerinian vixen that is very close to him." He saw a glint of revenge in Wolf's eye and Treylon smiled. "I have a deal for you Wolf, I'll give you the pair to do whatever you want with and you give me your allegiance and together we will destroy Corneria. How does that sound?" Treylon smiled as Wolf nodded.

He had played his cards right and Wolf was in his claws.

Wolf walked down the stairs with Treylon and they came into the cell. Fox stood up and the two rivals locked gazes.

"Wolf?"

"Yes, Fox it has been a long time." He took out his blaster and pointed it at the mercenary. He fired and Fox hit the floor, stunned. The field turned off and Wolf walked up to the cringing vixen. "And who are you?" She didn't answer and Treylon smiled disarmingly at her.

"That's Krystal, Fox's bitch." She glared at the dragon and Wolf pointed the blaster at her.

"Are you going to be nice or do I have to shoot you?" Krystal stood up and Wolf ran a paw through her hair. She responded by a slap to the muzzle and her claws were out, they left three streaks of red on his muzzle and he hit her back.

_Hmm, he's a cruel lupine…pity that Venom might-_ he was cut off by his Comm ringing and Treylon flicked it on.

"Yes?"

"Sir, the new shipment of troops you requested is here."

"Thank you Delquin, I'll be there in a moment." He turned to Wolf and Krystal was crying, she had sustained a kick in the side and he had the blaster to her head. "Would you like to go to our ship now?"

"Yes, can do something about him? I thought that I would only come for Fox, but I think I'll just take the vixen. Can you arrange that?"

"Yes, I can arrange it." Wolf hauled up Krystal and he kept the blaster to her head as Treylon turned on the field, locking Fox in. They walked back to the docking bay and Wolf returned to his ship. It shot out of the bay of the _Maru_ and Treylon walked over to the troop carrier. Dragons were piling out and one walked over to him.

"Sir, are you the Capitan?"

"No, I am the Lieutenant and you will address me as that." The dragon bowed to offer his apologies and he gave his report.

"Sir, the requested 300 dragons are here with the supplies you asked for also. 250 MK IV explosive charges, 32,000 assorted weapons, two replacement cores for the engines, and an upgrade for the cloaking and shield."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." The crew began taking the supplies out of the carrier and a dragon walked up to him.

"Treylon," The dragon lowered its head and he looked down.

"Yes, what is it?" The dragon kept its head lowered and Treylon recognized her. "Lex!" Lex raised her head and their gazes locked.

"Treylon, can we go somewhere private?"

"Yes, come on." They walked into the elevator and she took off her helmet revealing long dark hair. They embraced in a fiery kiss and Treylon held her tight. "I missed you so much." The elevator came to a stop and Lex quickly replaced her helmet as the doors opened. They walked together down the hallway and most dragons moved out of their way, they walked into Treylon's quarters and she removed her helmet.

"Wow, you have quite a ship here."

"Thanks, now you have to be quiet because if I get a call on my Comm, I don't want anyone to know you are here." Lex nodded and she walked over to him. They embraced and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that we are back together again."

"So am I." They kissed and Treylon moved her over by the pod.

Fox groaned as he sat up in the cell, he placed a paw on his head and rubbed the spot where the blaster bolt nailed him. He opened his eyes and Krystal was gone, Wolf had taken her and the field was back in place. He stood up and a cry erupted from his throat as he pounded his fists on the field.

"TREYLON! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed until his voice went hoarse. He fell to his knees and tears flowed unashamedly as he bit down on his lip until blood flowed. Fox fell to the ground and his life seemed to shatter without the vixen. "Krystal, no, I can't be without you." He whispered as Fox cried on the floor. "Wolf…O'DONNELL!" He screamed as Fox leapt up. "WOLF!"

Wolf O'Donnell walked off the shuttle and he pressed the barrel harder against the vixen's head.

"Play nice Krystal and this will be painless." They walked through the Venomian craft and they walked into an elevator. Wolf released Krystal and she shot to the other side, unfortunately that only made them three feet apart. Wolf gazed at her and Krystal shrank down to the corner of the lift; she had seen what was in his heart and Krystal was trembling at what she saw. "Wow, how did Fox ever get a vixen like you?" She did not answer and he hit a button on the elevator. It whizzed up and Wolf boxed her in the corner. "Don't you have a voice?"

"Yes, get away from me." Wolf hauled her up and her muzzle contorted in pain as she closed her eyes; Wolf had latched onto her wrist and she felt the full extent of his evil.

"What is going on with you?" He said as Krystal leaned against the wall. Wolf stroked her forehead and she opened her eyes. Wolf's black eyes gazed into hers and the elevator came to a stop. He took her by the paw and they walked into a hallway, they walked into a room and it was richly decorated.

"Is this your quarters?"

"Yes, now let me lay the ground rules: Try to escape and I will find you and kill you, try to kill me and you will meet your end at the paws of my crew, and finally, you shall submit to me in any and every way." Wolf threw her down, rested a booted paw on her torso and pulled the blaster out. "And I'm not afraid to kill you." He lifted the paw and Krystal slowly stood up.

"Wolf, are you going to kill me?"

"Misbehave just once and yes, consider your life forfeit." He pulled out his blaster and Wolf fired, the low power stun beam nailed her in the chest and she hit the floor. Still conscious, Wolf lifted her up and placed her on a couch that was to their left, he went into his room and pulled out a small immobilizer (that would be a device that attaches to the neck, like a collar, and the rest is self explanatory.) He walked back to Krystal and fastened the device on her neck. "When the stun wears off, you still won't be able to move so don't try to or you will end up hurt worse than I could ever do." He sat down next to her and lightly ran his paw through her hair. She saw into his mind and her eyes betrayed her as Wolf smiled. "No, not yet, but be patient." Wolf licked her muzzle and then he walked out of the room. Krystal shook off the feeling and she concentrated on building up her psi power.

Treylon awoke sometime later in the pod, Lex lay beside him and he admired her form as a smile came onto his face. No sleep was possible last night since there was so much catching up to do, although he had caught a few cycles this morning. Lex stirred and she opened her eyes.

"Hey Treylon." They clasped paws and she pressed her body to his as their scales clicked together.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yes, I had forgotten about-" Her sentence was cutoff as his Comm rang. He moved out of the pod and he flicked on the Comm.

"Lieutenant, you need to come to the bridge."

"Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Yes, but the Admiral is waiting for you."

"Ok Delquin, I'll be there in a few." The Comm clicked off and Lex had walked up beside him when he turned around. Her scales shined in the dim light cast by space outside and she looped an arm around him.

"Stay for a bit longer."

"I can't, if the Admiral needs you, then you have to go. Stay here or wait until the halls are clear before leaving. If I need you, you'll know." They kissed one last time and Treylon slipped on his clothes.

"Treylon, excellent work." The Admiral said when he was informed about the alliance with Venom. "Now, I need you to gather a force with a mixed company of Venomians and Dragons, report back to me when you are ready, I will supply a flagship and then you must attack Corneria. No negotiations are allowed so, strike fast and swift and we will win glory for the Hierarchs!"

"Amen." Treylon said and the screen turned back to space. "Amen to that."


	10. Test of Wills

In Evil, Residing

Test of Wills

Treylon nodded at Delquin and the Comm Officer contacted the Admiral.

"We are ready to move out."

"You have my permission, Treylon. Now go out and bring glory to the Hierarchs." A flagship was vectored in as they were talking and Treylon nodded. The screen flicked to space and Treylon pressed the talk button on the Comm.

"This is your Lieutenant, I am in total control of this fleet and I would like to brief you on what's going on. We are about to go to Corneria, a planet that has been the enemy of Venom for the last millennia. The orders are to capture the planet and put down any resistance if needed. When we finish the battle, I will brief you with more, Treylon out." The ships clustered together and a massive Slipspace portal opened, the fleet moved in and Treylon smiled, Corneria was to fall very soon.

Fox sat in his cell and a dragon paced in front of the shield, Fox was thinking of a way to get out. And I believe that he found one.

"Hey, lizard." Fox said as he rose up. The dragon stopped and he switched on a small device around his ear.

"What do you want vulpine?" The device was a universal translator and Fox heard the Dragon tongue in his own language.

"Come here, I bet that you would love to kill me now wouldn't you?"

"Don't test your luck." The guard responded and he walked over. The rifle was out and Fox held up his paws.

"Now hold on a second, let's not be rash." The guard lowered the gun and he continued pacing. "So what will you do when the dragons conquer Lylat? Will there be any spoils of war for you?"

"Shut up you insolent specie."

"Do you think anyone will care about you? Will you be promoted to some high rank for just guarding me?"

"I said, shut up insolent fox." The dragon flicked off the field and he walked into the cell. Fox made a surprise move and he used all his strength to slam the dragon's head against the wall. The dragon was taken by surprise and he hit the floor as there was a cracking sound; Fox had hit it just right and the lizard's neck was snapped.

"Wow, I can't believe it worked." He said as Fox rolled him over. Fox appropriated the rifle, blaster, Comm, and translator. He accidentally hit a button on the Comm and it latched onto his wrist; Fox shook it but it would not move. "Oh crap." He whispered and a thought occurred to him. He touched the screen and it turned on as a few menus popped up. They were useless since the script read Dragonian but Fox saw something that looked Cerinian. He tapped it and the script melted into standard Cerinian.

_Oh Hell yes!_ Fox thought and he was able to read the menus; he cycled through them and he tapped his claw on the screen. He looked down at his feet and they melted away as the color was entirely bleached out, he became translucent and escape was feasible.

Fox slung the rifle onto his back and he ran up the stairs to try and find the docking bay.

In the darkness of the room, Krystal lay in Wolf's quarters. The immobilizer had worked quite well and was still working even as she lay in his bed. Wolf wasn't there but tears streamed down her muzzle; no, she hadn't been raped but it was pretty damn close. Krystal was utterly exposed in the dim light, her fur was tousled and she could not stop the tears from running.

_Oh Fox, I need you now._ She thought and anger replaced the sadness. She moved her eyes over to the door to the main quarters and something…her psi power, was building up in the confines of her soul.

The door opened to the room and Wolf walked in, he went over to Krystal and he sat down next to her. His paw strayed onto her leg and he leaned forward as he moved it up.

"Krystal, you are a beautiful vixen, I wish you could be mine." She whimpered as he touched her and Wolf nuzzled the side of her neck. "Say that you love me Krystal." When she did not respond, he took out his blaster and forced it against her head. "Say that you love me, now!" He yelled and fire blazed in her eyes. He visibly saw this and something quite unexpected happened. The immobilizer fell off her neck and she pushed him off the couch, but Krystal used her psi power and not her paw.

"No, Wolf I will not bend to your will." She said and Wolf stood up.

"How, how did you do that? How is that possible?" He raised the blaster but Krystal raised her paw also and the weapon overloaded. It flew out of his paw and exploded in the air as she lowered her paw. Wolf leapt at her and Krystal didn't move as he seemed to pass right through her. Wolf quickly rose up and he his expression was priceless.

"You will never understand Wolf." She concentrated on him and a small shockwave exploded from her paw, it slammed into him and he was on the floor, unconscious. Krystal's burst of psi energy was done and she collapsed to her knees, she panted hard and she hit the floor.

Fox peeked around the corner of a hallway and he immediately flattened himself on the wall as a group of dragons passed by him. He sighed and continued down the hallway; he stepped lightly since the device only cloaked him. Fox gripped the rifle tightly and he looked around another corner, the room was empty and he walked in. There were two glowing circles on the floor and Fox's curiosity was piqued, he stepped onto one and vanished in the same instant.

Fox reappeared and he looked around, where as he? The surrounding room had changed to a darker appearance and Fox checked the Comm, it was still functioning and he was still translucent. Fox looked out into the hallway and he saw a few crew members walking around, he snuck past them and he slipped into an elevator just as the doors closed. It automatically started and the doors opened sometime later; Fox stepped out and he saw some commotion at the end of the hallway in a room. He walked over and voices reached his ears.

"The Capitan is unconscious and the vixen seems to be too."

"How did this happen?" A voice asked and the other continued.

"I don't know, but I think Wolf should be moved to the med bay. Inform the Dragon Lieutenant that we will have to stop and bring the fleet to a standstill." Fox pressed himself to the wall as he saw his hated enemy being carried out on a stretcher, he looked into the room and Krystal was still on the floor. The two figures were still talking but Fox wasn't listening.

_"Krystal, wake up!"_ He said repeatedly and she answered after awhile.

_"FOX!" _Her voice echoed in his mind and he quickly told her not to move.

_"Don't move or open your eyes, I'm cloaked outside the room you are in. Just stay still and I will deal with these two."_ Fox said as he silently raised the rifle. He landed the butt onto one of the figure's necks and he hit the ground as Fox slammed the other in the face. He hit him again on the head and the vulpine was knocked unconscious. "Krystal, it's safe now. Oh you look beautiful." Fox said and Krystal opened her eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said as they embraced in a fiery kiss, Fox broke it off and he started stripping the guard of his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here. Here, put this on." He said and Krystal strapped on the Comm. Fox hit a button and she vanished as Fox shed his clothing. He heard her thoughts and Fox smiled. _Hey, none of that until we get out of her."_ Fox said because he was only wearing his skivvies. Krystal laughed quietly and Fox slipped into the uniform of the guard. "Now be quiet and follow me, I'll get us a ship and we'll bluff our way out of here." He handed her the rifle and it vanished as Fox hid the two bodies. She walked close to him and they walked into the hallway; good luck must be upon them for there was no one there. They sprinted into the teleport room and the two foxes vanished.

Wolf stirred in the medical bay and he opened his eyes, a team of his crew was standing around him and he sat up.

"Damn vixen…" He said and rubbed his forehead.

"Sir, we have ordered a complete halt to the fleet."

"Lieutenant Treylon is coming aboard and he will be meeting you in a few minutes here."

"What? Wait, I have to find her!" Wolf said and he slid off the bed.

"Sir, there is no time; the Lieutenant is right outside the door." Treylon walked in and he had a cross look on his face.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

"I don't know, I think a prisoner escaped."

"Who was that?" Treylon pushed the doctors out of the way and Wolf took a step back as they were only a few inches apart.

"A vixen."

"What color was she?"

"Cerulean, but she attacked me with psychic powers!" Treylon sighed and he tapped his Comm.

"Delquin, monitor all ships in the fleet, if one tries to escape using Slipspace, take it out."

"Yes sir, I will spread the word." The Comm died and Treylon turned to Wolf.

"You realize what is going to happen now right? If they escape, Corneria will be warned and they will have a fleet ready when we arrive which will hamper us greatly."

Fox walked through the _Maru_ but no one harassed him since he was wearing a Venomian officer uniform. He made his way to the docking bay and it was empty save one fighter, the Cerinian fighter was still there and there seemed to be no guards around.

_Krystal, are you still with me?_

_Yes, right behind you._

_Ok, we're getting out of here through your craft._ They walked aboard and there was one guard, he came out of nowhere and he walked up to them.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Fox restrained himself from leaping with surprise and he turned around.

"I'm using this vessel."

"No, I can't allow you to do that under the orders of my Lieutenant." He stepped in front of Fox and Fox hesitated, that was enough time for Krystal to walk up and knock him out with a psi blast. Fox watched as the dragon fell to the floor and Krystal reappeared.

"What just happened?"

"I'll tell you later, come on, we have to get out of here." They dragged the body into the ship and locked the dragon in a closet. Fox ran to the cockpit and he quickly fired up the engines. The Cerinian craft rumbled and the core systems came online and the craft left the bay. Fox hit the warp and the dragon fleet vanished as space melted into warp.

"We did it, I can't believe it." Fox said and he input the coordinates for Corneria. He looked over to Krystal and she laughed. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just can't believe that we did it either." Fox nodded and he walked back into the closet, the dragon fell out onto the floor and he was still unconscious.

"So how did you knock him out?"

"You remember my psi power right? Well, I've been developing it and I have gained a few new abilities besides the mind reading."

_Really?_

_Yeah, it saved me a few times back at Wolf's craft._ Fox stood up and he took her paw.

"I'm glad that you're back Krystal." They embraced and she rested her head under his muzzle as he stroked the back of her head. There was a groan behind them and Fox quickly turned around, the dragon was coming back and he took his weapon.

"What the Hell happened?" Fox switched on the translator and it replayed the speech back in Cornerian.

"You were knocked out by my vixen over here." The dragon looked surprised that someone could speak the Dragon tongue but then he noticed the translator.

"Hey, it's you."

"Yes, if you move I will be forced to shoot you." The dragon sat up and he rubbed his head. "Do you have a name?" The dragon looked at Fox and he sighed.

"Scion."

"Last name?"

"No, my clan never had a last name." Fox looked over and he noticed that Krystal was concentrating hard on Scion. "Hey, what is this voice in my head?" He clapped his paws to his head and he curled up. "Ahh, make it stop!" Fox smiled since they had found a way to hurt the dragons without using weapons. "Please, I can't take it anymore!" Scion wailed and Fox was astounded, it was so simple and yet it reduced the dragon to a whining kit.

"Ok, that's enough Krystal. Keep him on the ground and I need to check something." She nodded and Scion kept his paws over his head as Krystal lessened the psi power. Fox walked into the bedroom, mostly everything was gone but he smiled as he saw the crate. He walked over to it and he opened it, the two experimental guns were still in it. He closed the crate and walked back to Krystal, Scion was still on the floor and she had her paw out. "The weapons are still there. What should we do with him?" Scion removed his paws slowly and he had a pained expression on his face.

"I don't know, I've been looking through his mind and I found a few interesting things. When he was on Cerinia, he was assigned to a ground assault team that went right into a Senator's mansion. He caught his family sleeping and he happened to be in the daughter's room. He had the gun to her head and he had orders to rape, kill and destroy Cerinians. But, he didn't kill her or hurt her."

"I couldn't, something kept me from doing it." Scion said. "I received a demotion and cut in pay for that from my Commander now Lieutenant."

"There is good in him, which is strange." Krystal said to Fox and it came through the translator for Scion. _"Do you understand Cerinian?"_

_"Yes, I also understand Cornerian so you don't need that translator."_ Scion replied and Fox removed the device around his ear. Fox looked at Krystal and she made a quick conversation with him. "You aren't going to kill me are you?"

"No, if you join our side-"

"Treason? You want me to disown my people?"

"How do you feel about killing another race just because your leaders feel that it is right? This is genocide Scion!"

_Maybe he is right, maybe the Hierarchs are wrong…_Scion thought and he lowered his muzzle. He stripped the Dragon emblem off his uniform and he set it down beside him.

"I can't do this anymore, I feel like I am living a lie." Scion said and he folded his paws.

"So if I put away the gun, you won't try to kill us?" Fox asked and Scion nodded.

"He's telling the truth." Krystal said and Fox was satisfied. He placed the gun on the bed and he walked back into where they were standing. Scion stood up and he sighed.

"So where are we heading?"

"Corneria, our arrival time is a few hours." Scion nodded and he went to the cockpit. He sat down and he sighed.

"Oh this is so strange. I'm revolting against my own damn race." He smiled and Fox shook his head.

He couldn't believe it either.

Krystal awoke sometime later and she opened her eyes, Fox was sound asleep beside her and she smiled as she rose up from the bed. She yawned and threw on her clothes, her jacket over a tank, and her pants. She walked into the cockpit and Scion was there, he was in a dormant state and Krystal looked him over. He barely fit into the cockpit's chair and since he was about seven feet tall, he towered over the two foxes. Krystal sat down in the pilot's seat and she looked over again.

"Scion."

"Yes?" He answered without opening his eyes.

"Are you ready for the reception on Corneria?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Well, what will it entail?"

"When we arrive and tell that your race is attacking, you might go to prison." She said.

"But if you haven't noticed, I'm not like a Cornerian. I will stand out." Krystal pulled the Dragon Comm out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Take this, it has a cloaking device and it will keep you safe." She looked at the console and the ETA was still one and a half hours. "I'm going to see if Fox is awake." Scion nodded and she returned to the bedroom, he was still asleep but Krystal sat down next to him anyway. She placed a paw on his head and stroked him, he smiled subliminally in his sleep and she examined his thought.

They were all about her. Krystal felt their bond growing, even as he slept, stronger and she lay down next to him. Fox stirred and he opened his eyes.

"Oh hey Krystal." She moved so that there was no space between them and their muzzles were almost touching.

"Hi Fox, we still have an hour and a half to Corneria…" She let that hang and Fox smiled.

"How is Scion?"

"He's awake; I gave him the cloaking device since I didn't know how he would be received."

"Good move. Now what do you want to do for an hour and a half?" Her eyes betrayed her and Fox smiled. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Fox kissed her and Krystal looped her arms around him after taking off her shirt.

_Author's Note: Finally finished that chapter, man, 6 pages. I've done seven but this took me like a week to do. Anyway, The System is coming along quite nicely and I have a question, what is Leon? Is he a monkey, wolf? Write a review and tell me what you think. Yes, he will be Agent Smith, only it'll be Agent Leon. Oh and I'm glad that some of you liked my poem. Also I have a sequel to Dance of the Macabre in the works but I won't post it until I finish with _In Evil, Residing._ So later._


	11. Corneria

In Evil, Residing

Corneria

Scion was awakened a while later by the pair of foxes walking into the cockpit of the craft. Fox sat next to him and he dialed a number on the Comm.

"Who are you calling?" Scion asked and Fox hit the send button.

"My commander, General Pepper. He is also the Commander of the entire Army and Navy for Corneria and he trusts me; he'll order the fleet to mobilize. If I don't have to go down to the planet's surface, then this will be better."

"You better use that cloaking device." Krystal said and Scion strapped it on.

"Good idea." He said and Scion vanished just as General Pepper came up.

"Fox, where the Hell were you? You're three months late from you last job!"

"Pepper, you need to mobilize the Navy."

"What for?"

"A race of dragons has attacked Cerinia; they have taken over and are now aligned with Venom. And they are only a few hours away." Fox said and something completely unexpected happened.

Pepper laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me Fox. A race of dragons, oh you crack me up."

"Pepper, this is serious!" Krystal moved over where the Comm was and she started to speak.

"General, I am Krystal and I am a Cerinian, I have witnessed this firsthand; I am also the daughter of the Ruling House. My parents are captured and I don't know if they are still alive, you must do something." Pepper stopped laughing and he adopted a concerned expression.

"Ok, I give in, I'll mobilize a small force, we can take them on."

"Pepper, no disrespect but you are seriously underestimating this!" Fox said and Pepper turned to him.

"Fox, the last I knew, I was in charge of the Navy and you were only a mercenary that I hired." He replied and Fox clenched his paws.

"Are you going to do this or not?"

"Yes, I will send up a contingent now."

"Pepper! Send the whole Goddamn Navy! I am not shitting you!"

"Fox, don't raise your voice to me!" He yelled back. "I am in control here and Tr-" He caught himself and Fox frowned.

"What were you going to say?"

"I'm dropping you from my services, you are released and you and I will never have any affiliation." The vid shot vanished and Scion reappeared.

"Well, that went well."

"What was he going to say Fox?" Krystal asked and Fox shook his head.

"I don't know, but I smell treason. Corneria won't stand a chance if the dragons attack."

Treylon sat in his chair on the bridge of the _Maru_, deep in thought. The fleet was halted for the moment and the bridge was empty since he had dismissed them. He stood up and looked out of the view screen into space, it was a beautiful sight; the stars were shining in all their glory and Treylon felt a smile come onto his muzzle.

_Some day, the dragons will rule the stars…_ He thought and he heard the door to the bridge slid open. Treylon turned around and Lex walked up to him.

"Treylon, why is the fleet stopped?" She put an arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"On my orders, I need to think about a few things before I order the assault." She nodded and they looked out into space.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Lex asked and Treylon nodded.

"Yes, and someday, our race will rule them all." Lex smiled and Treylon put an arm around her. "But I do have a few things on my mind. And no matter how I look at the stars, it will not solve my problems."

"What is wrong?"

"A few prisoners escaped, the Venomian leader, Wolf O'Donnell I think his name is, let a vixen go and a fox escaped my brig." He sighed and Treylon clenched his paw. "I found the guard dragon lying dead in his cell. The field had been deactivated and his neck was broken, his gear was also missing and that worries me." He replied and Lex stood in front of him.

"Treylon, are we going to kill Cornerians?"

"If they resist us, then yes."

"That doesn't seem right; I mean why can't we just negotiate a peace?"

"Because we're not at war with them…yet. And the Lylat System is rightfully ours." He said.

"But, what if the Hierarchs are wrong?" Treylon looked down at her and he saw doubt in her eyes.

"They have never been wrong, never in the history of dragons have they been wrong. We are the superior species and the Lylatians are the inferior and need to be dealt with." Lex had a shocked expression on her muzzle and she took a step away.

"Listen to yourself…you're talking genocide here!"

"I know," He took a step toward her and Lex saw something in his eyes. "And if you can't accept that, then you are the enemy of the Hierarchs and the enemy of me."

"But Treylon, what about our love for each other?"

"Then don't let this get in your way, accept the fact that the Lylatians are doomed." Lex shook her head.

"No, I can't accept the fact that we could be killing millions." She walked past him and he grabbed her arm.

"I didn't dismiss you Lex; remember I am still your Lieutenant." He said and the dragoness tore away from him.

"Not anymore." She ripped the emblem from her Standards and tossed it on the ground. "Go to Hell Treylon." She walked out of the bridge and Treylon felt anger build up inside of him, but it soon gave way to loss.

"Lex, wait…" He fell to his knees and took the emblem in his paws. "I love you Lex."

Lex walked out of the elevator and she moved onto the docking bay, she had to find her ship and get off the _Maru_. Dragons passed by her and they noticed the missing emblem, she kept going and no one tried to stop her. Lex walked into the docking bay and she found her small craft, the hatch popped on the top and she vaulted in.

"Hey, you're not cleared to leave!" The Dock Master said as she powered up the engines. The hatch closed and Lex engaged the engines as the craft shot out of the bay, she powered up the Slipstream and the craft vanished into nothing.

Fox sat in the cockpit as he saw a small contingent of Arwings come up from the planet's surface.

_Corneria, I hate to see you go down in flames…_ He stood up and walked into the craft's small kitchen, Scion and Krystal were sitting at the table talking and they stopped.

"If we stay here, we won't survive."

"Fox, you're just going to abandon Corneria? Can't you go down and talk to Pepper?"

"No, he won't listen to me anymore." Fox sat down at the table and he sighed. "This is a lost cause." He put his head in his paws and Krystal moved beside him.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen." Scion said. Krystal put her arm around him and he let his head hit the table.

"Oh this really sucks." He said and Fox walked back into the cockpit. He sat down and Fox brought up the console, where could he go? He sighed and Fox hit the throttle, the Cerinian craft shot over Corneria and the planet was left behind him and he stood up. Fox walked into the bedroom and he flopped down, his eyes closed and a few minutes later, Krystal sat down next to him. She stroked his head and he sighed. "Ahh fu…shhhh…ck." Fox said and he rolled onto his side.

"Fox, I know this may sound pretty shitty but maybe we should just let them take over." Fox shot up and he had a shocked expression on his muzzle.

"No, I can't let this go over like this. There has to be something I could do."

"Go down to Pepper and I'll come with you." Scion said as he appeared in the doorway. Fox raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

"Well, that could be a good idea." Fox said and he walked into the cockpit with Scion and Krystal. He stopped the craft and something was before them.

"That's a dragon craft." Scion said and he got on the Comm. The vulpines heard him articulate on the Comm in Dragonic and a face came up on the Comm.

_"Who are you?"_ She asked.

_"I am Scion, a former Dragonian fighter, why have you deserted the fleet?"_

_"I could ask you the same, Scion."_

_"I have defected to the Cornerian side and I will help my friends even if I am put to death for it."_

_"I see."_

_"Is Treylon still in control of the fleet?"_ She didn't answer and Fox saw a sad expression come over her muzzle.

_"Yes, he is talking about genocide and I felt that he no longer loved me."_

_"Are you defecting to the Cornerians?"_

_"I see that there are two with you now. But…yes, I have no where to go."_

_"Dock with us, we won't hurt you."_ She nodded and the Comm died.

"Well, what was that?" Fox asked.

"We have another dragon on our side." There was a grinding sound and the ship had docked. The hatch opened and she walked out, Scion was taken aback at her striking figure and she looked him in the eye.

_"Scion."_ He gestured for her name and she walked over to him. She took his paws and touched foreheads in a ritual greeting.

_"And your name is?"_

_"Lex,"_ She leaned into him and he put an arm around her as she started to cry. Fox wondered what was wrong and she fell into Scion's arms; she began talking in Dragonic and Scion listened carefully. He looked at Fox and he stroked the back of her head.

"Her name is Lex; she's experiencing an emotional breakdown. Lex will be ok, just give her a sec. She was with Treylon, they knew each other for a long time and he has hurt her deeply." Lex shook and Scion held her tighter, he whispered in her ear and she started to calm down. 'But she doesn't understand Cerinian or Cornerian so can you find that translator?" Krystal nodded and she went to get the device. Lex broke away from Scion and she wiped the tears away off her muzzle. Krystal came back with the device and she handed it to Scion, he gave it Lex and she fastened it around her ear.

"Thanks Scion." Her voice came out Cornerian and the two foxes walked up to her.

"Lex, I'm Fox and this is Krystal." She looked wary of the Cornerians and Fox stuck out his paw. "I'm really not that bad as dragons say." She tentatively put out her paw and Fox took it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Krystal smiled at Lex and she sent the dragon a thought. "Was that you?"

_Yes it was Lex._

"Whoa, how long have you been able to do that?"

"Well, the mind thing only a few days ago but I had the psi power since I was a little vixen."

"So, shall we go to Pepper?" Fox asked and they nodded.

"I can't relinquish my control on this planet."

"That is what we agreed on, is it not General Pepper?"

"No, I agreed that you would come in and I would still be in control of Corneria."

"Well, I have a proposition for you, Pepper. If you do not relinquish control, I will be forced to take it from you, and I know you wouldn't want that."

"But…but…no, that is _not_ what we agreed on. I just can't do that."

"I will give you one last chance General, and then I will take control." Pepper sighed and he rubbed his eyes. "What is your decision?"

"Ok, I relent." The door opened and the four walked in.

"Good General." The Comm died and General Pepper started to stutter.

"Oh, uh hey Fox, um, yeah."

"Hey General, who were you talking with?"

"None of your business Fox, you are no longer affiliated with me anymore so what are you…" He stopped and saw Scion and Lex. "Well, what do we have here?"

"You are underestimating my race, if you don't deploy the entire Navy, Corneria will fall." Scion said and Krystal walked up to Pepper, she stretched out her paw and she closed her eyes.

"Hey, what is she doing?" He asked quickly.

"Finding the truth." Fox said and Krystal lowered her paw a few moments later.

"You would sell the planet out to save your own fur, why Pepper?"

"Because they would have annihilated Corneria if I resisted, I can't risk that."

"Pepper, you sold us out!" Fox yelled and he drew his blaster.

"Whoa, put that away." Pepper said and Krystal touched Fox's arm.

"That isn't necessary." Fox holstered the weapon and he glared at Pepper.

"This will be the end of you, Pepper." Fox said and he turned to go from the office. The rest followed him and Pepper was left alone…

_Author's Note: This story is about to wrap up in a few chapters so when it is done, I'll give you a choice. While I'm working on _The System_, I can either put up a story called _The Mendara Project _or _Black Cell._ The first is an adaptation to _Conspiracy 6_ and the other is a sequel to _Dance of the Macabre._ I'll leave it up to the readers to decide._

_Later._


	12. Salvation on Katinia

In Evil, Residing

Salvation on Katinia

Treylon smiled as the fleet came out of Slipstream and Corneria came into view, there was no opposition and he went over to Delquin.

"Contact General Pepper." Delquin input the code into the Comm and a few moments later, the dog came up.

"Oh Treylon, you've come."

"Yes, I am taking control of Corneria and you are now released from government control." Pepper lowered his head and the Comm cut out. "Send down out entire strike force and occupy the planet." He said into the Comm and Treylon sat back in his chair.

"Sir, have we completed our task?"

"Yes, the Lylat System is ours. Now I need to take care of someone that thinks we are his ally." Treylon took the Comm on his chair and he pressed in the button. "Execute code 69.omega."

Wolf O'Donnell sat back in his chair and he looked at his XO.

"Well, I can't believe that the dragons would ally with us." His XO looked over and the feline had a worried look on her muzzle.

"Sir, we have a problem. The dragon fleet are powering up their weapons. They have the Venomian fleet locked and I recommend that we leave now."

"What? What do you mean they have us locked?" The ship rocked as the dragons turned on the Venomians. "Hit the warp!" The other crew held onto their seats and the female hit the warp as the frigate vanished. "Has anyone followed us?"

"No sir but we have sustained a large amount of damage and our warp drive is only functioning at 56 percent. Wolf cursed under his breath and he rose off his chair as he rubbed his muzzle.

"What would cause the dragons to do that?"

"Maybe we only had a limited time as an ally with them. They didn't need us anymore." She commented and Wolf nodded.

"Has anyone else made the jump to warp?"

"No, we are the last Venomians here. The planet could be in danger sir."

"And what can we do about it? Nothing, my ship isn't strong enough to take on a dragon fleet." Wolf said. "You have the Comm; I'll be in my quarters and start repairing the engines." The feline nodded and Wolf walked off the bridge.

Wolf sat in his quarters and his mind was racing, how had it come to this? Why had the dragons attacked them? Why did they come here in the first place? Wolf sighed and he lay down on his bed after shedding most of his clothes. The XO's scent was on the sheets and he smiled, ever since he lost Krystal, she had developed a friendship with him.

Ok, so it more than that. The feline was named Alyx and he smiled, technically it was illegal to have a personal relationship with another crew member but he didn't care. He took his wrist Comm and dialed the bridge, Alyx came up and she smiled at him.

"Yes sir?"

"Have someone take over for you." She knew.

"Yes sir." The Comm died and Wolf placed it on a table and a few minutes later, Alyx came into his quarters. Wolf was waiting at the door and she walked inside, the door shut and she looked him over, he was wearing no shirt, no shoes and she smiled.

"So, you're in the mood?" He walked over to her and put his arms around the feline.

"With you, always." They kissed and Wolf led her over to his bed, they lay down and he started to strip off her clothes.

Fox walked into the cockpit of the Cerinian craft and he sat down in the pilot's seat, they had been on autopilot for sometime now and Corneria had been left far behind them. He still could not believe that Pepper had sold them out.

"Hey Fox." He looked over and Krystal walked over to him, she sat down in the co-pilot's chair and he sighed.

"Betrayal at it's worst." He said and she nodded. Krystal took his paw and he dropped the craft out of warp. "Katinia…one of my favorite planets." Fox said as the orb hove into view. "I also have a friend who is pretty high up in the government and if I can persuade him, I might be able to end this war." Fox took the controls and the craft shot into the atmosphere. It rattled until the dampeners kicked in and the capital city, Temple City, was spread out before them. It was the oldest city on Katinia and also the largest but most of the population lived outside its borders. Fox set the craft down in the docking bay and he heard Scion walk up behind him.

"What should I do?"

"Stay here with Lex, I'll handle this. Krystal, you can either stay here or come with me."

"I think I'll come with you." Scion nodded and he walked into a room down the small hallway a bit. Fox walked by the shut door and he heard Dragonian spoken softly behind the door.

"What are they saying Krystal?" She closed her eyes but soon reopened them as an embarrassed look came on her face.

"They aren't plotting against us; in fact I wish I hadn't heard that." She left it at that and Fox did not probe further. The hatch opened and they stepped out into the sunshine. An attendant walked up to them and he took out his Comm.

"Sir, can I help you?"

"Yes refuel the ship but under no circumstances must you enter it."

"Yes sir." He walked off and Fox held out his paw as a transport cart pulled up to them.

"To the street." He said and the driver punched it.

The pair walked up to the capital building and they walked inside, Krystal's jaw dropped as she marveled at the inside of the building. It was quite expansive with a large dome roof, paintings on the ceiling depicting very old art, large murals hanging below that of famous senators, etc. Her boots made a soft tapping sound as they walked the marble floor and Fox walked up to a guard who stood in front of a staircase that was roped off.

"Sir, you aren't allowed to pass me."

"Please let me," He handed the guard his ID and the guard quickly stiffened.

"Mr. McCloud, I had," He was cut off by Fox's paw.

"It's ok; just move out of the way, I would like to see Bill Grey."

"Yes sir." He removed the rope and the two walked past him and up the stairs.

"You have quite a reputation here."

"Yes, I do." Fox replied and he smiled. They came to the top of the stairs and he kept his ID out as he walked to a large door at the end of the hallway. Two guards barred his way and Krystal walked up behind him.

"ID please." One asked and he gave it to him.

_"They will frisk us, so don't be shocked Krystal."_ He warned her mentally and the other guard walked up to them.

"Paws up." Fox did and he was frisked by the vulpine, the guard didn't miss an inch and he turned to Krystal. "Sorry ma'am but this is policy." Krystal raised her paws and she winced as he ran his paws over her. "They're clean."

"Ok, Mr. Grey will see you now." The door opened and the vulpines stepped through to the office. The grey husky walked around his desk and he embraced Fox for just a moment.

"Well, Fox McCloud, I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know. The last time I saw you is when my father died, you were standing beside me at the funeral."

"Yes, he was a good vulpine Fox." He noticed Krystal and he smiled. "And who is this?"

"This is Krystal, she is a Cerinian and I rescued, well, she rescued me actually." Fox rubbed his metal arm and Grey took her proffered paw.

"My lady." He kissed the paw and she blushed under her cerulean fur.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Grey."

"Call me Bill or Grey, none of this mister crap. Have a seat." They sat down and Bill sat down behind his desk. "So what brings you to Katinia?" Fox told his story with great detail and after twenty minutes he finished. "So a race of dragons has taken over Cerinia and Corneria _and_ has allied with Venom?" Fox nodded and Bill mulled this over.

"You have to believe us Grey." Krystal said and he nodded.

"Why hasn't General Pepper done anything about this?"

"He has," Krystal said. "He sold us out."

"How do you know this?"

"I read his mind." Bill's jaw dropped and he held in a chuckle.

"What a sec, you _what_?"

_Do you believe me now Bill?_ He heard Krystal's voice in his head and he saw that her lips did not move.

"Well, what am I thinking now?"

_You are almost ten years old, your father and mother are sitting at the kitchen table and you are playing with Fox in the sandbox in the backyard._ Bill's jaw dropped again and he placed his paws on the table.

"How do you do that?"

"I was born with a psi power, telekinesis, ESP, whatever. Well, at first I could only speak in someone's mind and that had to be someone I trusted." She closed her paw around Fox's and she continued. "I worked on it and now I can unleash a blast of psi energy that will stun an animal. I have also fully developed the mind reading capability." Bill nodded and he looked at Fox.

"What do you need?"

"The whole Goddamn fleet." He said quite dryly and Bill sucked in a breath. "They will come to Katinia and since the Cornerian fleet is locked down, you won't stand a chance."

"Ok, I will give you most of the fleet; I have to hold back a little for Katinia's defense just in case. But if victory is clear, I will send them to you." Fox stood up and he extended his paw.

"Bill I owe you about forty now." Grey shook his paw and he smiled.

"Well, by my count it is thirty five favors." Fox laughed and they left to make preparations.

Wolf woke up sometime later and his room was completely dark as he felt the feline stir in his arms. She had a beautiful, white furred body and he ran his paw through her blue hair as she opened her eyes.

"Hey Wolf."

"I love you Alyx." He was being sincere about it and she smiled as they kissed, the kiss was a passionate one that dragged on for what seemed to be like an eternity. When they finally broke, the feline was panting. She pressed herself to Wolf and his Comm rang on the bedside table. "Oh Hell." He answered it and Wolf made sure that Alyx wasn't in the vid shot. "Yes?"

"Sir, our warp drive has just failed and we are in a really bad spot."

"Please elaborate."

"The Katinian fleet is staring down at us." Wolf shut the Comm off and he vaulted out of bed. He threw on his clothes and Alyx was right behind him as he rushed to the bridge. They rushed onto the bridge and Wolf sat down in his chair as he looked out the main view screen, thousands of ships surrounded him and he stood back up.

"Sir, we are being hailed." Alyx said and he nodded.

"Well, hello Wolf." Fox said as he smiled at his former adversary.

"Fox, I see you have the advantage this time." For the first time, Wolf felt fear in his heart and he shook slightly.

"Yes, now tell me why you aren't with Treylon and his fleet."

"He has betrayed us, I am the only Venomian left that was with him, and the rest are destroyed." He said and Fox nodded.

"Well, I would like to destroy you but I think we can make a deal here. I will let you live if and only if you come with us to Corneria and rid the Lylat System of the dragon threat." It was a hard offer but Wolf knew he would get his chance.

"Yes, I accept to those terms." He sat back down and Fox smiled disarmingly at him. "Although my warp drive has malfunctioned and I need to repair it."

"Ok then, I'll leave behind a few craft to escort you to Corneria after you are done." Wolf unsheathed his claws slightly and they dug into his chair.

"Alright then." The view screen flicked back to space and he sighed. "Fox, you'll pay."


	13. Termination Factor

In Evil, Residing

Termination Factor

Treylon smiled as he sat back in his chair, the strike force was preparing to leave but it would be another hour or so before they could. Everything was falling into place.

"Delquin, contact the Admiral." The dragon nodded and the Admiral's face came up a few seconds later on the view screen.

"Treylon, I was wondering when you would report back to me."

"Yes sir, I have conquered Venom and now Corneria is about to fall."

"Have you sent down the strike team?"

"No, they are still prepping but I have wrenched control of the planet from the local authorities."

"Good. I want you to hold off the attack for a moment Treylon, I think I will take a trip to Corneria to see your progress. Would that be ok?"

"Yes sir." The Admiral nodded and his vid shot died and Treylon smiled again.

"I see that you are pleased sir." Delquin said and the dragon Lieutenant nodded.

"I am, this is turning out to be a great day." Treylon said and he smiled. "Hold off the strike force until the Admiral is here." Delquin nodded and Treylon waited.

A small shuttle dropped from Slipspace and it was surrounded by five other fighters; the craft mixed in with the dragon fleet and it pulled into the _Maru's _docking bay. Treylon walked from the elevator and he walked up to the shuttle, the hatch opened and a powerfully built dragon walked into the bay. He was eight feet tall, wearing black armor, gold eyes roving around the bay and his red tongue flicking in and out.

"Treylon, so this is the _Maru_." The Lieutenant kneeled in front of his commander and he lowered his head in a respective fashion.

"Yes, Admiral. Do you approve?" The Admiral smiled a rare smile and he placed a paw on Treylon's shoulder.

"I do and stand up; I can't stand all this groveling." Treylon quickly rose to his feet and the Admiral smiled. "I see that my Lieutenant has prospered since I have given him many responsibilities."

"I have tried to do my best." Treylon said and they walked to the elevator. The doors closed on them and the Admiral turned to Treylon.

"Now, what is this escaped prisoner business that I have heard about?" Treylon paused and the Admiral had him back up against the wall, his armored and spiked arm to his neck. "Treylon, don't lie to me." The Admiral whispered and Treylon was paralyzed with fear.

"Well, um, I-I-I…I had a vulpine and a vixen in my brig. The male escaped and I released the vixen to Wolf O'Donnell the Venomian commander."

"And what happened to them?"

"The vixen escaped from Wolf, and I really…don't know…where they are." The Admiral's eyes blazed yellow and he dug the razor sharp triangles on his arm into Treylon's neck.

"Treylon, do you know what I should do to you?"

"Yes, I should be demoted back to Capitan."

"Yes, and I should also hang your Goddamn body over the flagship of this fleet. That is the second strike, one more and I will kill you with my bare paws." He meant it too. The Admiral's eyes cooled down and he released his Lieutenant. "But I will not kill you now, you are still a valuable instrument to me and you will keep your rank as Lieutenant." He said and Treylon looked down. He had come perilously close to death from his own Admiral and he rubbed his neck.

"Yes sir, Admiral." The door opened and they walked onto the bridge. The Admiral looked over his crew and they stood to attention.

"So this is your crew…" He walked around them and they froze, the Admiral sat down in Treylon's chair and Treylon walked behind him. "Hmm, so this is where you sit?"

"Yes sir." The Admiral stood up and he gestured for Treylon to sit. "Thank you sir."

"So, is the strike force ready?" Treylon nodded and the Admiral stopped, the Katinian fleet had arrived. The vid shot of a dragon came up and the Admiral noticed that Treylon's claws came out a bit. "Now who are you?"

"I am Scion and _you_ are the Admiral, but I cannot allow you to attack Corneria."

"And why is that, insolent dragon?" He asked and Scion smiled at his Lieutenant.

"Treylon. Well, because the Hierarchs are wrong and they are commanding you to commit genocide."

"Scion, if you try to stop us, the Dragon fleet _will_ crush you and destroy your fleet."

"Well, there is one problem, it's not mine." The vid shot died and two flagships moved out of the Katinian Fleet under the control of Bill Grey and Fox McCloud. Scion and Lex had control of the Cerinian craft and Krystal was with Fox as the battle was engaged. The ships swarmed and Fox's flagship's shield came online, the engines lit up and the shield was enhanced greatly. The flagship plowed through the Dragon fleet and the Admiral got on the Comm.

"Attention all ships, this is the Admiral, take down the flagships first, I repeat, take down the flagships."

Fox held onto his seat as his ship rocked as they rammed a frigate.

"How's the shield holding?"

"98 percent and stabilizing sir. We are experiencing a lot of fire now; it seems that the entire dragon fleet has locked onto Bill's and our flagship."

""Power up all weapons and fire at will." Fox said as the Comm Officer nodded. He ran his paws over the console and outside, the armor moved a bit as lateral and forward guns came out. They started firing their heavy blasters and the Dragon fleet was taking heavy losses.

"Treylon, we are losing here!" The Admiral yelled and the Lieutenant stood up.

"I know, dammit! I don't know where the Goddamn fleet came from!" The Admiral narrowed his eyes and the bridge crew felt the tension rise.

"Treylon, don't you raise your voice to me."

"Admiral, it doesn't matter, if we don't organize the fleet now, we are dead!" The Admiral lashed out with his paw and Treylon went down.

"Treylon, you are stepping out of line. I suggest you fix your tone when talking to me." Treylon stood up but the Admiral knocked him down again. "You remain on the floor lizard." He leaned down and ripped the Lieutenant's stripes off. "Treylon, I am taking control of your vessel and you are now a mere corporal." Delquin saw the look on his muzzle and it gave way to anger as Treylon leapt on the Admiral. He managed to land a few hits when the Admiral tossed him off. "So its mutiny is it?"

"Go to Hell." Treylon spat out the phrase and his Commander smiled.

"You first." He whispered and the Admiral drew out a small tube. He squeezed it and the three foot energy sword came out. Treylon responded with his own and they circled each other, growling.

"Treylon, you know that no one has beaten me in combat before."

"There's always a first time." Treylon shot back and the Admiral yelled as he swung. Treylon blocked the blow but was also knocked back a few inches as the Admiral's strength overpowered him. Treylon ducked a swipe and he lashed out at the legs. The Admiral jumped over the blade and he smashed his tail on Treylon's back, the dragon went down and the Admiral sighed.

"Get up." Treylon slowly stood back up and the Admiral put on paw behind him as the battle raged outside. "C'mon Treylon."

"AHHHHH!" Treylon yelled as he lunged. The Admiral just sidestepped the blow and he slammed the flat of the blade on Treylon. It cut into his armor and the shields were not online; Treylon screamed as a bit of blood hit the floor. He staggered against a wall and the Admiral sighed.

"I thought you were better than this Treylon." Treylon turned around and he quickly raised the blade as the Admiral launched a devastating attack, he repeatedly smashed his blade down onto Treylon's. Treylon bent to his power and he screamed as he lost his paw, the blade was extinguished and the Admiral placed the blade at the dragon's throat. "You have been judged and you know what this means right?" Treylon clutched his severed paw and blood ran onto the deck as the blade was raised. "Your life is forfeit." The blade came down and it passed through Treylon's neck, his dead body hit the floor and the Admiral turned off the sword. He turned to the bridge crew and a smile came onto his muzzle. "Now, I am the Admiral of this fleet and I will not be overruled." He sat in Treylon's chair and he rubbed his chin. "Who is the Comm Officer?"

"I am." Delquin said.

"And your name?"

"Delquin sir."

"Then let's win this fight."

The Cerinian craft danced in Scion's paws and he saw the _Maru_ turn around.

"What is Treylon doing?" Lex asked as she ran her paws over the weapons console.

"I don't know, I think he may be trying to rally the troops." He took the Comm and contacted Fox.

"Scion."

"Treylon is making a run with the _Maru_, take him out." Fox nodded and Scion did a barrel roll. A group of dragon fighters shot by him and he launched a rear missile, they were vaporized and he pulled up along side of Fox's flagship. The main gun on the flagship charged up and it launched a green bolt; that slammed the _Maru_ and the frigate was blown sideways.

"Damage report!" The Admiral yelled and Delquin tried to regain control of the craft.

"Sir, we lost the Slipspace generator and our shields are completely gone. Structural integrity is at 50 percent and dropping." The Admiral cursed and he looked back at the view screen.

"Hail them."

"Sir?"

"HAIL THEM!" He screamed and Delquin brought up the vid screen.

"Treylon?" Fox asked and the Admiral stood up.

"No, he has been relived of his command. I am the Admiral of the Dragon fleet-"

"Why have you hailed us?" Fox cut him off and the Admiral's eyes blazed.

"To offer terms of surrender."

"For us? No, I will not surrender to the likes of you." The vid shot vanished and the Admiral looked at Delquin.

"Sir, they are powering up their main gun again…" A green beam slammed into the _Maru_ and it detonated.

Fifteen years later…

The sliver craft orbited over Corneria, the aftermath of the attack was over and a major takeover had been adverted. Fox walked into the bridge of the craft and he sat down in the command chair.

"Wow, I can't believe that we did it." He whispered and a cerulean vixen walked up behind him.

"Hey Fox." He swiveled the chair around and she sat on his lap.

"Krystal, can you believe that it has been fifteen years since that day that Corneria almost fell?"

"No, has it really been that long?" She kissed him and a voice echoed into the room.

"Ahh, that's so sweet." Fox looked over Krystal's shoulder and a fifteen year old vixen walked up to them. She had brown fur with white paws that gave her a glove like effect, blue eyes and a white tip to her tail.

"Kayla, I wondered when you had gone." She was their daughter and Kayla smiled.

"Well, I was just hanging out with Telarc." She said and the dragon walked into the room. He looked quite a bit like Scion with black scales, green eyes, seven and a quarter feet tall and a smile on his muzzle.

"Hey Fox, did I catch you at a bad time?" Krystal moved off him and she blushed a bit under her fur.

"No, not at all. Where's Scion and Lex?"

"Down on the planet's surface, they said that they would be back in a few hours." Fox nodded and Kayla smiled at Telarc.

"Well I see that we have some time." The dragon smiled and he nodded.

"Yes, well, um," Telarc stumbled over his words and Kayla took his paw. They walked out of the room and Fox shook his head.

"You know I never thought I would see out daughter with a dragon."

"He is trustworthy, Fox."

"How do you, oh yeah." He remembered her psi power and Krystal sat back down on his lap.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking," He was cut off by Krystal kissing him and after a while, she broke the kiss. "Exactly."

Telarc sat down on the couch in the living room and Kayla sat next to him, he flicked on the TV and he put an arm around her.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know," She paused and the vixen crawled on top of Telarc. "It really doesn't matter." The dragon put his arms around her and she laid her head under his muzzle. Telarc flicked the TV off and he stroked the back of her neck.

"Do you think your parents trust me?"

"Yes, I do. And so do I." She placed a paw on his muzzle and Kayla closed her eyes; she had received the psi power from Krystal when she was born and Telarc felt her explore his mind.

_Dragonis_ 3 hung in space as there was no fleet; the entire armada had been wiped out back at Corneria.

In the Temple of the Hierarchs, the four dragons were gathered around two dragons.

"The Admiral's death was unfortunate…"

"Yes but we have a new candidate here." Three moved back and one rose off his chair.

"What is your name child?" The dragoness was kneeled before him and she lifted her gaze; the dragoness was gray scaled, dark blue eyes, red and yellow hair on her head and she was wearing Standards.

"My clan name is Xeon."

"Your name now is Admiral and you will be my Fleet Admiral once it is rebuilt."

"Thank you O Holy One." She kneeled back down and a smile came onto her face, she would bring honor to her clan.

She would bring down the Lylat System.

_Author's Note: Well, it is done. I don't plan to write a sequel but if I get enough reviews, I might. I will release a sequel to Dance of the Macabre, a story about Fox in a max security prison, soon but until then, I am collaborating on a story with Nintendoshawn. I will also keep writing on _The System_, but you might have to wait a bit for the next chapter. So, until next time._

_Silver Meta Dragon_

_Great Fox 1 _


	14. Aftermath: 17 Years

In Evil, Residing

Aftermath: 17 Years

Fox McCloud walked onto the bridge of his new craft and he sat down in the command chair, this was much better than the Cerinian craft that they had sold. It was a nice price and Fox had some extra money that he had saved up and it covered the cost.

"Hey Fox." He swiveled the chair around and Krystal walked up to him, she was wearing black pants, grey shirt, two gold earrings in her left ear, sapphire necklace, no shoes and her jade eyes sparkled as she sat down on Fox's lap.

"Hey there you gorgeous vixen." She blushed under her fur and she smiled.

"Hey, easy on the compliments." She said quite sarcastically and Fox looked over her shoulder, a brown furred vixen walked up to them and she crossed her arms.

"Did I interrupt at a bad time?" Fox smiled at his daughter and he shook his head.

"Move over Krystal." She did and he had his family on his lap. "Well Kayla, how is your life today?"

"Fine." The vixen said. She was brown furred, blue eyes, black fur around her paws to give it a glove like effect, and a white patch of fur that ran from her lower jaw all the way down to her pants.

"Where have you been all day?" Krystal asked and she had a look in her eyes.

"With Telarc." She blushed slightly at saying his name. Telarc was Lex's and Scion's son and presently he walked onto the bridge, a Comm on his wrist and he was tinkering with it.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" He asked apologetically and Kayla shook her head.

"Oh no, come over her Telarc." The dragon walked over and he put the Comm away.

"Hey guys." He was a spitting image of Scion; seven and a half feet tall, grayish black scales, yellow eyes, and modified dragon armor on.

"Telarc, have you been taking care of my little vixen?"

"Well, yes. We have been spending a lot of time together and I have been making sure she stays out of trouble." Kayla stood up and she took his paw.

"Let's go, mom and dad need some 'alone time'." Telarc nodded and they walked off.

"Do you trust him?" Fox asked and Krystal looked at him.

"Of course I do. He has a clean mind and I have talked with him about Kayla; believe me he understands." Fox nodded and she suddenly placed her muzzle on his, her tongue pressed against his closed mouth asking for a kiss. Fox accepted her and they locked muzzles as she leaned into him.

"Oh, you haven't done that in awhile." Fox said after they finished.

"Well, if you want to continue," Krystal got off him and took his paw. "Let's go somewhere where we can really be alone." Fox smiled and he saw the look in her eye.

Scion stretched out on the couch and he sighed, he had just been down in the engine room giving the craft a once over and he was tired. He put his head down on a pillow and Lex walked into the room.

"Hey Scion, is the engine work finished?"

"Yeah, it took me forever but I managed to clean up the processor; the dealer had no clue how to keep the engine systems maintained." Lex sat down beside him and she took his paw.

"Well, I'm glad that you know what to do." She said and Lex lay down next to him. She looped her arms around Scion and he smiled. "So do you know where Telarc is?"

"Probably with Kayla, those two are inseparable."

"They were raised together, I wonder if Fox has told her about the war?"

"We talked about it but I arranged so that we would tell Kayla and Telarc together."

"Good, do you think they trust us?"

"Yes, I do. Fox is a trustworthy character and so is Krystal. Telarc is in good paws with Kayla."

"You don't think that they-" She stopped and Scion suppressed a laugh.

"Well, you wouldn't mind would you?"

"No, if they love each other than there's nothing I or you or anyone can do about it."

"I never thought that I would see the day."

"Neither did I." Scion replied and Lex shrugged.

"Well, are you too tired?"

"Yeah, I had a long day." She rolled him onto his back and Lex lay on top of Scion.

"Ok, well, goodnight." She fell asleep and Scion sighed, Lex always did that.

Telarc sat down on the couch in his room and Kayla knocked on the door, he looked over and she stood in the doorway.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." He said and she sat down next to him.

"So what are you doing?" She asked and Telarc opened a small hatch on the Comm.

"Fixing my Comm, I dropped it a few days ago and I really wanted to repair it." He fiddled around with something inside it and Kayla made an unexpected move, she moved up against him and put her arm around him.

"Telarc?"

"Whoa, uh…" He stopped and she looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Yes?"

"Can you put down the Comm for a second?" He nodded and the Comm was placed on the table beside the couch. "I really have to tell you something."

"And that would be?" She moved her muzzle up to his and put her paws around him.

"That I am falling in love with you." He was taken by surprise and the dragon was at a loss for words.

"You're…uh, heh…"

"What? Are you surprised?"

"Well, no, I'm really not but I really wasn't expecting you to say it." He swung his legs onto the couch so she could get a better footing and Kayla laid her head on his chest as she sighed.

"Well, I did. Telarc," She looked back up again and he softened his gaze. "Ever since we were small kits,"

"You were the kit, I was the dragonite."

"Ok fine, but anyway ever since we were small, I have always seen something inside of you that made me say that." She touched his face with a paw and Telarc felt her rove through his mind; she had inherited the trait from Krystal when she was born and he didn't mind her looking through his head.

"Be careful in there." He said and she nodded.

"I always am." Kayla replied and she removed her paw a few seconds later. "Hmm."

"What did that mean?"

"I see that you have feelings for me too." Telarc sighed; he might as well get this out.

"I do. Kayla, I will always be there for you." He said and the vixen kissed him, it was a bit awkward since Telarc's muzzle was larger than hers but it didn't matter.

_Dragonis _3 floated in the Red Strom and there was no fleet around the planet. The activity on the surface had begun again and once more, the war machine was prepping.

In the Temple of the Hierarchs, a figure stood before the Hierarchs, one dragon rose off his chair and walked over to the figure.

"So, you are the candidate for the next Admiralship?"

"Yes O Holy One. I have come here to become the next Fleet Admiral."

"Have you passed the Test?"

"Over five times." The dragon nodded and he returned to his seat. The hover chair moved over toward her and the other three Hierarchs gathered around the figure. Black scales, deep yellow eyes, Standards, a long tail and a flash of red and yellow composed the figure and the Hierarch smiled.

"Will she pass?"

"Yes, what is your clan name, child?"

"Matk, O Holy One."

"You are now the Admiral of the fleet live up to your responsibilities and you will be rewarded. Now, make the Dragon Fleet what is was only greater." She bowed and the Admiral walked out of the Temple of the Hierarchs.

She would make Lylat fall; make them pay for the Dragon blood they have spilled.

_Author's Note: Well, that is it, I am done with _In Evil, Residing_ and I don't know if I should write a sequel. I'll leave that up to you to decide. Any questions drop me a line at my email with is on my profile info and not where you would have to log in to see it. I will now begin the uploading process of _Black Cell_, a sequel to _Dance of the Macabre._ So until next time._

_Silver Meta Dragon_


End file.
